Here and Now
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Part of the Create, Enjoy, Destroy arc. Explains why Chris and Jill got married in the end of CED in the first place, and follows them from there. Features Chris/Jill, Leon/Ada, Wesker/Alexia, and the first appearance of Amanda Wesker! Fixed at last...
1. Chapter 1

Here and Now

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.

Chapter 1

"How did this happen?" Chris Redfield asked, burying his face in his hands.

"You know how it happened," Jill Valentine told him, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're sure? I mean, we thought so before, but it didn't turn out that way..."

She nodded slowly. "I'm sure."

"How could this happen?" Chris said, worry and upset evident in his voice. "This is the last thing we needed now. I should have said no to you. We shouldn't have…"

"Chris, this is as much my fault as it is yours, if not more. I should have known I was vulnerable. I could've prevented this. We do have options though, Rebecca made that clear when I had my hysterical pregnancy," she finished, ashamed.

Chris shook his head adamantly. "No. You were really upset when Rebecca tried to convince you to get an abortion, even before you found out you weren't really pregnant. You'll live with nothing but guilt and regret, and you know it. I know how you are."

Her lower lip trembled. "I never imagined one reckless night…"

"Once is all it can take, Jill. I know that, now," said Chris ruefully.

Jill broke down, and started crying. Chris didn't know what to tell her; he didn't know what to do. Neither one of them expected this to happen. Sure, Chris and Jill had talked about having kids before, but they still didn't think it would be like this.

"What are we going to do?" Jill asked, shaking Chris out of his reverie.

"I don't know. All I know is this is the last thing we figured was going to happen. I still can't believe that you got pregnant after one time," Chris said.

She wiped her eyes. "Should we tell anyone? Rebecca caused so much trouble the first time. I'm worried about her doing something again."

"Yes, there is that." He worried his lip. "We'll tell her in a few months, when she can't legally convince you to do anything. We can tell Claire so long as she promises to keep quiet."

Jill nodded. She didn't know what they were going to do, but they'd figure it out. They always had before. Of course, they had never faced anything like this before.

There was one thing that worried Jill the most, however. She looked at Chris nakedly. "Chris, I'm worried that Wesker will find out. You know he's capable of doing anything to draw you out. He could hold me hostage or hurt our baby. He could use us to set a trap for you!" Jill exclaimed.

Chris drew Jill to him, and held her close. "Calm down, Jilly-Bean. I won't let anything happen to you," he said. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Jill knocked on Leon Kennedy's door. If Chris was going to tell Claire, Jill thought she'd be able to talk to Leon. Leon and Claire were just friends—and nothing more—but once she found out Jill was pregnant, Claire might take it upon herself to tell Leon. And if he was to find out, Jill wanted that information to come from her own mouth.

What a mess.

Great job, Valentine, Jill thought to herself. I need to make a decision about this baby, and I need to do it quick. I don't want to be a single mother. Maybe I should ask Chris to marry me. I know it's traditional for the man to ask, but desperate times call for desperate measures...

Luckily, she knew Leon was home. He had just gotten back from Spain a few weeks ago, and lazed around his place, recovering. Perhaps Chris should have been the one to tell Leon. Chris would joke around with him sometimes, but Jill rarely saw him.

She didn't know what she would've done if Leon wasn't home. She needed to talk to someone badly, and she knew for sure that she didn't want to talk to Rebecca. Rebecca knew much about medical issues, but she had tried to talk Jill into having an abortion when Jill had a hysterical pregnancy a few years ago.

When Leon answered the door, he smiled at Jill, surprised. "Hi, Jill. What are you up to? Let me guess...Chris swallowed another roll of quarters and you want to avoid him for the next week. Right?"

Jill returned Leon's dopey grin. "No. I told him if he ever did that again, I was leaving and not coming back." Her smile faded. "This is something else. I just need to talk to someone."

His own smile faded, as he let Jill into his home. "What's wrong?"

They made their way to Leon's living room, and sat on his ratty old sofa.

"Nothing is wrong. It's not bad news, not really. Chris and I spoke about this; we decided it was okay to tell you and Claire, as long as you two kept quiet. We don't want Wesker finding out. We don't even want Rebecca to know yet," Jill said.

Leon shrugged. "Tell us what...what's your news? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm more than okay. I'm pregnant!"

Leon brightened. "That's wonderful. I hope Ada wants to have kids someday, too," Leon said, wistfully.

"You still think that she's going to leave whatever it is she does and return to you?' Jill chuckled. "I wish you luck, as you're gonna need it. Ada sounds like the kind of woman that will never settle down. Maybe you should give Claire a call once in a while."

Leon snorted once. "Jill, I don't love Claire. She and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be."

2

Chris spoke with Claire. Even though the main reason he went to was because she was his sister, he still thought she was still a great listener. She would keep quiet if someone asked her to. She had learned her lesson about telling secrets after the incident with Rebecca last time.

"Claire, I just don't know what to do. I know Jill and I shouldn't have had unprotected sex that night, but now...I don't want her to abort, and I'm worried she will. And I don't know if we can take care of this kid. And we're both really worried Wesker is going to find out and use it to his advantage," Chris explained.

"I know it's going to be hard. Chris...have you thought about marriage? You need to do the right thing, and with Jill being pregnant, you need to be there for her. All I can think of is you marrying her," Claire said.

"I have thought about that, and I probably will. I hope Jill wants to, also. She's really upset right now, as neither one of us expected this to happen." Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what she's going to do, but maybe if we're married, she'll keep the baby. It wasn't expected, but I still want to have it," Chris said. 'And Claire? You'd better keep this quiet. Jill and I will tell people when we want to."

Claire crossed her heart, mock-solemnly. "I know, Chris. I swear I won't tell another soul, living or undead, about Jill's condition."

"You'd better not! If you tell, I...it'll be so bad, you don't even want to think of it!"

3

Later on, Chris had decided that he wanted to marry Jill. He thought about how he was going to propose, but little did he know that Jill had thought of the same thing. Even though she knew it was kind of unusual for a woman to propose marriage, she still knew it was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Kim talks like she does deliberately. It's not a mistake. A **_**tanto**_** is a Japanese dagger, the companion to a samurai's **_**katana**_** and **_**wakazashi**_**.**

Chris tried to find the right words to say to Jill. He wanted it to be romantic when he proposed to Jill. This wasn't just 'the right thing to do'…he honestly wanted to marry her. He had wanted to for a while, but this was a perfect opportunity.

Jill still had no idea what to do. She also had difficulty finding the words to say, and she needed to figure her situation out. Leon hadn't been able to help her much; he just drifted off after they started talking about Ada Wong. Jill didn't know what to think about Ada. She had never met the woman, and what she heard from Leon…it didn't sound like Ada was the kind of woman Leon needed. Claire and Leon may just be good friends, but she would probably make him very happy.

"Jill, we need to talk," Chris said later. They had gone to Jill's place for a change. Usually they got together at Chris's house. Jill had a hyperactive purebred Siberian husky named Anya, and Chris didn't seem too fond of the dog. Anya, however, loved Chris, and she'd always try to jump on him and lick his face.

"I agree…Anya! No!" Jill yelled as her husky charged into the room and nearly knocked Chris down. That dog would always go straight for him whenever he came over.

"Jill, can you take the wolf outside? Much as I love the bitch crashing around and barking and jumping all over me, I really need to talk to you. We can't have the dog distracting me. This is important," Chris said.

"I know you don't like Anya, but you're going to have to get used to her. Why don't you like her? She certainly loves you," Jill said wonderingly. She let Anya out of the room and closed the door.

"I don't hate her," said Chris. "I just can't handle her right now."

"What is it you want to say?"

"Well, I should've asked you sooner." said Chris. "I know we _should_ have, even before we slept together, and I hope you'll agree…"

"Chris…" Jill began. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

Chris got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Jill Valentine, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"I want to know something first," Jill said, shaken.

"It isn't just because you're pregnant. I honestly love you…and I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Jill smiled. "That's what I needed to hear. Of course I'll marry you," She said.

Chris returned her smile, relieved. "Want to go celebrate?"

"Sure do! I'm craving some sweet-and-sour pork. Leon told me about this Chinese restaurant that his girlfriend 'Ada-who-he-doesn't-deserve-Wong' runs. It's not too far. It's called House of Wong."

Jill and Chris found the place easily. They entered the building, and Jill walked up to the Asian woman who ran the counter.

The woman looked up when they approached. "Welcome to House of Wong. How may I help?"

"We're not ready to order just yet," Chris said.

"_I_ am," Jill stated.

"Kim, I finally scraped all the spareribs off of the walls," said another Asian woman, as she walked out of the kitchen. There was something about her that seemed familiar to Jill.

"Ada, I have customers! Go tell cook we need many eggrolls!" the counter-woman commanded.

Jill looked at Chris, stunned, then back at Ada. "Did she just say _Ada_? You must be Leon's friend Ada Wong!" Jill exclaimed.

"You know Leon?" Ada asked.

"Ada! Cook need know we need many eggroll!" Kim yelled.

"Tell the chef yourself," Ada hissed. She turned her cold gaze to the couple. "Now, where were we?"

"Leon is my friend. I'm Jill Valentine and this is my fiancé, Chris Redfield," she said.

"Jill, don't associate with this bitch! She works for Wesker!" Chris cried.

Ada grinned slyly. "Not anymore. I've recently got my own powers. Don't worry about Mr. Albert 'the Annoying Catman' Wesker. Before long, he might be the one working for me," she stated.

"I _still_ don't trust you!" Chris growled.

"So you're the famous Chris Redfield. Wesker won't shut up about how he's going to destroy you. Personally, I don't really care. Want to really tick him off? Why don't we double date tomorrow? I'll prove how well I can control Albert now," Ada said.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Chris snapped.

"I don't like the idea either, but if I can convince Leon that Claire is a better choice…" Jill began.

Ada stared _tantos_ at her


	4. Chapter 4

Here and Now

A/N: If you want to see the double date with Ada and Wesker scene, then read chapter 6 of 'Create, Enjoy, Destroy'. Jill and Chris's wedding is in chapter 29 of that story, so I'm going to jump to directly after the wedding.

1

"Rebecca Chambers, I don't know how we're ever going to be able to forgive you for what you said!" Jill yelled. When the minister had said said, "If anyone knows any reason these two should not be wed..." Rebecca had said, "Really? I'm gonna have to be the one to say it? Nobody else is gonna speak up? Jill sleeps with every guy she meets!"

"I was trying to draw attention from Alexia and Wesker," Rebecca said, ashamed.

"What you did was inexcusable and unforgivable," Chris agreed. "Jill, please give me my linear launcher back."

"I told you, you aren't getting that back for a week!" Jill said, upset. She wasn't just angry with Rebecca. She was sick every day, and it bothered her.

At the wedding, Alexia had been blathering on and on to Ada about some insane project Wesker was working on. It was unusual for the blonde to talk to _anyone_ civilly, and it was a known fact Alexia was incredibly racist and especially hated Asians.

"I need to do away with that T-virus woman," Chris growled. "I thought I _had _doneaway with her, but apparently the world's most resilient Brit doesn't know when to _stay_ blown to tiny bits!"

"Not here. Any other time I'd help you annihilate her—but not here," Jill had hissed in a quiet voice, so not to get Alexia's attention. The last thing Chris and Jill needed at this time was an enraged Alexia after their blood...

Alexia and Wesker soon decided they had tormented Chris enough and left in a hurry. Ada had looked very depressed, and Jill guessed Alexia had told her something unpleasant. Chris kept muttering things about his two arch-enemies teaming up to annoy him.

2

Jill decided it was time to tell everyone. She waited until Wesker left. Even though she'd rather not see Rebecca again for a long time, it was now too late for Rebecca to legally do anything.

"May I have your attention please? Chris and I chose to get married now, of all times, for a specific reason. You see, we have wanted to get married for a long time, but now...I'm pregnant," Jill announced.

Rebecca squealed. "Oh my gosh! I have always wanted to babysit!" she exclaimed.

"You aren't coming within twenty feet of our child," Chris said.

"Chris, I already apologized for what I said!" Rebecca exclaimed. "And I've saved your life several times in the Spencer Mansion so you owe me big and this can be considered repaying me! Can't you just let it go?"

"No. You ruined the wedding," said Chris. "When Jill thought she was pregnant before, you tried give her an abortion! You're a monster!"

"Chris, that was nearly two years ago. I was twenty-two, and in the process of losing my medical license. I was desperate for something to do. I am impulsive as hell, remember?"

Claire tried to get her high heels off. She hated wearing them, but she had been Jill's maid of honour and needed to dress nice. After prying them off, she exclaimed happily, "This is so much better! Good lord, I needed these off! Ada, how the hell can you stand to wear these all the time?"

"Glad you're happy," said Leon, to Claire. Ada had been at his side the whole time, and she seemed a bit miffed about Claire. "Ada, relax. Claire and I have been friends for a long time. I love her only as a friend. I love you like Chris loves Jill."

"I wish I had a soulmate," Claire muttered. "It's times like this I really miss Steve. Darn it, Ada, why did you have to survive Raccoon City?"

Ada narrowed her eyes. "You should be thankful! I saved Leon's life numerous times...in Raccoon City_and_ in Spain! If you really love Leon, you'd want him to be happy," she said. Everyone could tell she was working very hard not to angrily snap Claire in half.

"Miss Ada, I'm only kidding," Claire said, rubbing her feet. "Someone would have to be blind to not realize you and Leon are meant for each other. I'll find someone someday, I know it. If my brother can be this happy, I know I can someday, too,"

"That's right. You go find yourself someone else, and leave my Leon alone!" Ada snapped.

"Ada, stop it," said Leon. "I already told you Claire and I are just very good friends. If I ever get married, it's going to be to you,"

"I'm sorry Leon," Ada said, sounding anything but.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexia had warned Ada about a vicious project Wesker was working on. She didn't tell Ada the half of it, even though she was part of this project. She had only agreed to help Albert Wesker because he needed a few other scientists to help him. Alexia had enlisted the youngest daughter of one of her former university classmates as help, just because she supposedly hated Wesker. She knew this other woman would only cause trouble. Truthfully, she didn't really want to work on this project. She only went near Wesker because she hoped he'd end up telling her where Steve Burnside was. Alexia saw Steve as her son, considering she had given him her virus, and she wanted to know what had happened to him.

"Millicent, I'm going to force the information out of Albert yet," Alexia told her associate. The girl was fifteen, and her name was Millicent Avalon. "You need to work with him, or he'll get mad at me...and things will happen to the both of us. Remember, I am only doing this as a favour to your father "

"Why?" Miliicent asked.

"Because I feel like it," Said Alexia, " And because it might help me get Steven back. Allison and Alexandra need to meet their elder brother."

"Of course Miss Alexia," Millicent said. She worshiped Alexia more than Alfred did. Milly was a lesbian, a fact Alexia was not fond of..

Slightly Uncomfortable, Alexia said, "Milly, go check on Red for me. Wesker wants me to watch her, but I don't feel like it."

Red was really Ellie Hennessey, who also happened to be Ada's cousin. Ellie's father and Ada's mother were brother and sister, and Ellie was full-blooded Irish. Wesker had implanted Ellie with his and Ada's child since Ada had run off. Wesker wanted an heir and Ada was not willing to have a mutant child, so Ellie had no choice. Ellie had to be under constant watch. Alexia was supposed to be with her, since she was the only one Wesker could find who had young children of her own. Alexia didn't hate Ellie for some reason, and called her Red because of her hair.

Wesker walked in as Milly went to go check on Ellie. He caught Alexia playing with her new laptop. "Alexia, you're supposed to be taking care of Miss Hennessey, not playing…erm, is that Jewel Quest?"

"First off, Kitty, it's not Jewel Quest. It's Gem Adventure...and besides, I have Milly taking care of Red. Don't fret—she would never do anything to Red. She only wants to have relations with me," Alexia remarked, not looking up from her computer. She didn't want to meet Wesker's eyes.

"Alexia, I hired you and Milly for this project! I didn't hire you to sit around and get fat," Wesker snapped, as he snatched Alexia's computer.

"I don't take orders, I give them. Now give that back, and tell me where my son is before I kill you!" Alexia yelled.

"Burnside is not your child. Those horrible little twins are your children, and they're the only reason you're still alive," Wesker said. Alexia looked at him, and fought to keep from blushing. She didn't know why. She hated Albert Wesker, didn't she? He was just some common man who just happened to have injected himself with that bastard William Birkin's new virus. There was nobody Alexia hated more than Birkin, and Wesker was Birkin's best friend.

Alfred suddenly walked in, with Alexia's girls in his arms. "Look who wants to see their Mommy!" he exclaimed happily. Alexia took Allison from him. She favoured Allison, even though she loved Alexandra. They were the only two people in the world she loved. She didn't even love Alfred, even though she reckoned she liked him enough. As well as she could like anyone, anyway..

"Alfred, I have work to do! I have Allie, so get out of here!" Alexia snarled.

"_Working_?" Alfred sneered. "You aren't working! You've just been playing Gem Adventure all day!"

"Wrong. I've also played Tetris. Now bugger off!"

"Not until you answer me this: Why do you favour Allie? If you must favor either of them, you should favour Xandra. She was your firstborn, after all." Alfred scowled bitterly. "The first of a set of twins, just like you."

"I favor her, because Allison exhibited her powers first. Now shut your gob and begone!" Alexia hissed.Alfred ran off, but not before depositing Alexandra in her mother's arms.

"Wow, Lex. I thought you had lost your British accent," Wesker said.

Alexia wanted Wesker gone. Her feelings troubled her. She only knew one way to get him to leave her alone. "I am going to nurse the girls," she stated. Sure enough, Wesker fled the room almost before she finished the sentence.

As he left, his mind spun with his thoughts. Actually, Wesker didn't know what to think. Why wouldn't Alexia try to intimidate him anymore with a good stare from those icy blue eyes of hers? And she wanted him out in a hurry. She seemed edgier than usual. She wouldn't even look at him anymore. What was she trying to hide? Was she afraid?

No, couldn't be. Alexia could hold her own (and more) with Wesker. And the cat-man was sure he had caught a tiny touch of pink appear on Alexia's pale face last time she had looked him in the eyes. That's when the truth hit Wesker like a ton of bricks.

Alexia Ashford had a crush on him.

he thought made Wesker chuckle to himself. Alexia acted like a princess, and had everything she wanted. She could have any man she wanted. Her daughters technically were princesses, since they were sired by a prince. How could she want a man of common blood? Sure, Wesker was super-human too, but Alexia clearly had standards. That prince she had mated with had no powers, and he didn't find out about hers until just before she had killed him. All anyone knew was his name was Antonio, and he had been a friend of Alfred's that Alexia merely used to have children and then disposed of.

Having Alexia around was going to be more fun than Wesker ever imagined…


	6. Chapter 6

Here and Now

Chapter 6

The next two months were fairly uneventful for Chris and Jill. Rebecca tried to reclaim her friendship with the pair without much progress. Nobody knew what had made the young woman do what she did. She had done some really stupid and thoughtless things in the past few years. Nobody trusted her much since this had started. It was believed the Mansion Incident warped her mind, but nobody was sure.

Leon came around often, and he almost always had Ada with him. Jill still didn't know what to think of the Eurasian woman. Ada didn't exactly seem too trustworthy, considering she used to work for Wesker, and the way she had played all kinds of mind games with Leon in the past.

Leon and Ada were visiting, but this time Ada had brought a few of her niece's hand-me-downs to give to Jill since she didn't have anything else. Jill still didn't like Ada, and she showed it. "Leon, I just don't think you should be so quick to trust Wesker's bitch," She told Leon, knowing full well Ada was within earshot.

"I'm not playing with the stupid kitty anymore. He made me fight Alexia Ashford, before I found out he had stolen something from me. What he's doing with it isn't pleasant at all," Ada said angrily.

"Alexia told Ada that Wesker had extracted a few of her egg cells, and is using her cousin as a surrogate to produce an heir," Leon added.

"Thank you for playing 'Too Much Information'," Jill said, rolling her eyes.

"The last thing this world needs is another Wesker," Chris said quietly.

"That's right!. As if one wasn't bad enough... I don't want a second Wesker trying to control me, even though whatever Albert creates will technically also be my child," Ada agreed.

Chris embraced Jill. "I have even more reason to protect my family, now," he said.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Claire lately?" Jill said. "I haven't heard from her in a while, and it's starting to worry me. We can't really afford to launch a full scale rescue mission with me showing. We really don't want Wesker finding out about this baby."

"I've seen Claire, but she asked me not to tell you what she's doing. She's up to something top secret—and don't worry, it isn't anything bad. She wants to surprise you," Leon said.

"Claire doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a vampire," Ada remarked.

Jill shook her head resolutely "_I'm_ half vampire. My mother was human," She said.

"Not that again, Jill! I've heard that a million times, and it's not true! Vampires are not real, and Dick Valentine was _not_ a vampire!" Chris yelled.

Jill bared her teeth and mock-snarled. "Then why do I have fangs?"

"Everyone has those. They're called canines," Ada deadpanned.

Jill plopped down on the sofa, and Chris followed suit. Chris rubbed Jill's growing belly, and she closed her eyes in contentment. Anya trotted in and sat down next to her mistress, her curly tail wagging. Chris had to exert a lot of self control not to edge away. Even though he and Jill lived together for a few months now, he still didn't like her dog.

"Speaking of canines..." Chris muttered.

"Don't even think about jumping up on me, Anya Valentine," Jill warned. Her husky barked happily, but stayed put.

"Wouldn't her last name be Redfield?" Leon wondered aloud.

"Anya is my dog. Chris doesn't like her, so I'm not going to bother changing her last name," Jill replied.

"Maybe if the bitch didn't always try to jump on me and lick me I wouldn't mind her as much," Chris growled.

"That's just how she tells you she loves you!" Jill exclaimed happily.

Chris made a face. "How do I tell her to knock it off?" He asked.

Leon spread his hands. "Roll her onto her back and bite her throat," He suggested.

Ada elbowed Leon in the ribs "That's how you establish dominance dummy," Ada corrected.

"She listens to me because I'm her alpha," Jill explained to Chris. "She doesn't see you as her alpha yet, but that will change once she realizes you're my mate."

Anya woofed once, and excitedly jumped on Chris. As Ada and Leon laughed uproariously, Chris growled, "Good, that had better happen soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Here and Now

Chapter 7

1

"All tests prove positive, and preliminary results look promising," Millicent told Alexia. Alexia was testing a new strain of the T-Veronica virus on lab animals. She was not going to inject a human subject until she got the results she wanted. Wesker had no idea what she was doing, and she planned on keeping it that way for a while.

"Good. Now, how is Red? Does Wesker suspect anything?" Alexia asked.

"Ellie is well, and I don't believe Wesker is on to you yet. Are you sure messing with this is a good idea? If anything happens to Wesker's project...I don't know what he will do, but it will be terrible!"

"That's why I'm trying to fine-tune this. The T-Veronica II shouldn't take as long as the original to assimilate with one's blood and it's not nearly as strong. Wesker cannot find out, or he'll take it! He cannot take _more_ from me!"

"Other than your heart?" Milly asked.

Alexia glared at her. "How dare you! You do not suggest that! If I didn't need you for this experiment, I would kill you!" she screamed.

"Alexia, there is no hiding it. You like Wesker. You blush every time he's in the room. And the way you're reacting only convinces me further."

"It's...true. Just don't say anything. Once these projects are complete I'm leaving and I'm going to search for a mate. Once I find a worthy mate, I will care nothing for the Kitty."

Milly looked Alexia in the eyes. "I know you better than that. You have a perfect potential mate. He even has T-virus powers like you do, albeit from a different strain. So what he isn't a noble like we are? He would still make a fine king. Certainly better than Alfred," she stated.

"Let us forget this matter and get back to my project. We only have a small window of opportunity in which to infect Red's child," Alexia said. "If this is successful, it will be my ultimate achievement. A fast-acting version of the T-Veronica virus with which I can infect all those worthy to belong to me! Best yet, the powers one gains from it aren't nearly as impressive as those from the original virus! I need to be careful though. I don't want to infect Red until I'm sure it's safe, and right now I only want to infect the child. He or she will be my first human guinea pig. If successful, he or she will be greater than their father, and Wesker won't have any clue why, and that's when I reveal my gift!"

"But if you fail, both Ellie and her child may die."

"That is why this requires precision and extensive testing on my rats," said Alexia.

"Wesker thinks they're just your pets? What about the ones that turn into zombies?"

"Do not fret, Millicent. I thought of that. I'll replace the infected rats with healthy specimens whenever possible, and the infected will burn until there is nothing left!"

2

Chris and Leon worked hard on the nursery. Even though Jill wasn't due for a few more months, everything had to be in order. Claire had practically moved in, and that was one of her big surprises. She wanted to help raise her niece or nephew and keep Rebecca out, since she had started visiting and offering bad services from her latest job. The last time Rebecca had offered 'free services', she had painted the house the wrong colour and didn't do a goof job at all.

Claire had also bought a lot of baby supplies for Jill, and that was why Chris decided he had to start on the nursery early. Jill had wanted to have a baby shower, but Claire had defeated the purpose with her shopping spree, and there was the Rebecca issue again. Jill wanted to forgive Rebecca, but every time she tried, the girl would do something stupid and make everyone angry all over again. Rebecca was having such bad luck with her jobs. Ever since her medical license had been revoked for accidentally switching Ada's morning-after pills with Tic-Tacs, she had never found anything else she was good at.

"Did Claire have to get the most expensive things she saw? Tell me again why you didn't send Ada with her? Or Jill! She should've gotten to pick what she wanted!" Leon complained.

"Hey, Jilly Bean and I both agree that free stuff is free stuff," Chris said. "Do you really think Ada would've done any less? She always buys you all these extravagant gifts!"

"That's because when she buys me gifts she is usually apologizing for something Wesker made her do," Leon said, as he tried to get an adorable (and extremely expensive) crib through the doorway. "Although, now that she's left him, she doesn't need to."

"I hope Anya doesn't move in our room. I am not having that wolf of Jill's use me as a pillow for the rest of her life," Chris growled, as he helped Leon get the crib into the room. "She sheds all the time! I don't want to sleep in a dog-hair bed!"

"This was Anya's room?"

"Yeah. That's why Anya's food and water dishes and squeaky toys are on the floor, but if need be I'd be willing to buy a doghouse. Maybe I can even convince Jill that seven-hundred dollar Siberian huskies do fine outside, because they do. They live outside in Alaska, and it's cold there."

"We don't have a dog. Ada has a cat. She's a blue-point Siamese and her name is Xiao and she's loud, especially when she's in heat. Ada refuses to have her fixed."

"Jill refused to have Anya fixed, too! She intends on getting a male husky pretty soon. I just hope he doesn't fall in love with me, like Anya did."

Claire stuck her head in. "Do you guys want help with all that? I could help," she purred at Leon. "Oh, and lunch is ready, by the way. I made your favourite, Leon...take a break."

"Claire, this isn't funny anymore. You know I'm with Ada," Leon said. "I love _her_, and she really wouldn't like to hear that you've been hitting on me again."

"Relax, Kennedy. I was only playing. I know all about it. You've only told me a million times that we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be," Claire said. "I still made something you'll like, and we've got a whole box of Coca-sodas in the fridge. Have one before Jill finds out. She shouldn't drink too much soda, and it's kind of hard to resist Coca-soda."

Leon and Chris went out to get their lunch, and Claire went in the nursery and rearranged what they had spent half a back-breaking day arranging.


	8. Chapter 8

Here and Now

Chapter 8

1

A few months later…

"You should be happy, Jill! I am getting therapy!" Rebecca exclaimed. She had managed to sneak in the house while Claire was taking Anya and Jill's new male husky Sasha for a walk. With Jill so close to her due date, Claire and Chris did most of the housework.

"You practically broke in to tell me that?" Jill roared.

"Sorry. Claire never lets me in. I saw her take those giant wolves for a walk, so I saw an opportunity to talk to you."

"Claire doesn't let you in because Chris and I told her to keep you out! Rebecca, you're lucky my huskies—_not_ wolves—aren't here for me to sic on you, especially Anya. Unlike Sasha, Anya is fully trained."

"Like that bitch would do anything but lick me?" Rebecca stated dryly. "Jill, you need to relax. Stress is not good for you or the baby."

"You had better not try any of your stupid tricks. I just hope I don't go into labour with _you_ here. You aren't allowed to practice medicine anymore, remember."

"Jill, it's only illegal if I get caught! Don't you know that?"

"You did _not_ just say that!" Jill snarled. "Look, it's not my fault you kept your candy in pill canisters, and gave Ada the wrong one. You lost your medical license. Please don't make me suffer for it! This is a delicate situation, and I want an actual doctor when my time comes."

"Maybe I can get my license back once I finish my therapy. Will you trust me then?"

"Becky, I don't think Chris and I are ever gonna trust you the way we used to, no matter what you do. I don't hate you, but I can't speak for Chris."

Rebecca looked around. "Where _is_ Chris?" she wondered.

"He went to go get some last minute things. Claire should be back with the dogs soon, and I'd really prefer if you weren't here," Jill snapped.

"He actually left you alone this close to your due date? Jerk," Rebecca muttered.

"Chris didn't leave me alone! For the last time, Claire was here, and she just took the dogs for a short walk. I can be alone for that short amount of time!"

Jill sat down, and Rebecca sat next to her. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and convince everyone she was okay and wasn't going to be a complete idiot anymore. After all, Jill and Chris had both been through more than she had in the past few years and hadn't been warped.

2

Leon found a note from Ada on his refrigerator. Apparently Ellie had gone into labour and Ada was going to make sure nothing happened to her cousin or her child.

"Damn it, she's gone back to Wesker! I hope she just doesn't get hurt or worse," Leon said to himself.

3

Alexia and Ada were with Ellie, who had given birth to a girl. The baby was fine, but the Irish woman had hemorrhaged, and Alexia believed the cause was from some unknown internal injury brought on by the child's birth.

"Hold on Ellie. Alexia, can anything be done?" Ada asked.

"I don't think so. It's a shame too. I liked her," Alexia replied. "What really matters now is your daughter. I would like to see her in a while, you know, make sure there is nothing wrong with her. I don't like you, Slink, but I wouldn't want Wesker's little project jeopardized. Ellie will not have died in vain."

"I'm not dead yet," Ellie whispered.

"No, but you will be soon enough."

"_Alexia_!" Ada yelled.

"I only speak the truth. Red, I don't know what exactly you tore, but you're bleeding far too much, and I am not a doctor, even though I do know enough medicine to help with certain things. Not with this. And Slink? You're just lucky I'm in a good mood right now. Don't ever yell at me again!"

"You're horrible! Ellie, Alexia didn't mean it."

Alexia scowled. "I meant it. You may bring Wesker in now. Alfred and Milly are probably having fun restraining him," she said.

"Wesker couldn't be around, yet you let two one-year-old girls…" Ada began, staring at Alexia's daughters, who were sleeping nearby.

"Alfred and Milly were both needed to keep Albert out. I had to bring my daughters in. You'll understand someday. After all, you have a daughter now. Have you and Wesker discussed names? I already planned calling my first girl Alexandra before I had the twins," Alexia explained.

"Wesker and her haven't… spoken since that fight with you," Ellie managed to say. Alexia pulled out a syringe and emptied it into Ada's cousin.

"Did you just kill her?" Ada asked angrily.

Alexia shook her head. "I sedated her, so she'll die in her sleep. I would've killed Red, but I like her...which is more than I can say for you. Now please leave me alone. I need to talk to Albert. I don't need the girl right yet." she stated before walking off. Ada was left with Ellie, her child, and Alexia's twins. At least Allison and Alexandra were napping, so they didn't need attending to at the moment.

Ada looked at her daughter. She had dark hair, like her mother. The girl had just opened her eyes and there was proof that she was also Wesker's: Her eyes, though blue, were very much like cat's eyes.

"Poor kid. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. What are we going to do with you, Kitten?" Ada asked. Wesker and Milly stepped in, snapping Ada out of her thoughts. "I suppose you want to see her. Go ahead. I will be off soon enough."

"Tell me her name," Wesker said.

"You want me to give her a name? Fine. Her name is Amanda. I thought of it months ago. Amanda Adriana," Ada hissed. "You sacrificed Ellie, you monster! She was the only one who knew what I was going through! Not even Kim understands me the way Ellie did!"

"Amanda Adriana Alberta Wesker. That's what her full name will be, then," Wesker said.

"I never said _Alberta_!"

"I don't care. That is what her name will be."

Ada burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Here and Now

**I wish we could get a PS3 so I could play RE5. My little brother got a Wii, which I can barely handle because I have terrible hand-eye coordination, even if I did get a few Gamecube games (like Resident Evil 3 and 0), and if he hadn't, my dad would've bought us a PS3, so he kind of sabotaged that… so I'm not going to know much about the story. This is already non-canon, but it's gonna get worse now. The thing about the blue eyes is true, at least for whites.**

Ada had returned to Leon in a very bad mood. She had explained everything to him, her freak daughter, how Ellie died, and Alexia's attitude. It was easily one of the worst days of Ada's life; even after all she had been through in the past.

"At least with my mother it was quick. She died instantly when she was shot. Ellie… Alexia had her sedated so she went in her sleep, but it still was horrible. And then this other British girl, her name was Milly, she's Alexia's… lackey and can't be older than sixteen, comes in and starts running her mouth about me and how I should go back to Japan or whatnot. I tell her I'm not Japanese, I'm a Chinese-American," Ada said.

"Or at least Eurasian. Your mother was Irish," Leon added.

"The point is, I don't like that woman. I don't think we've seen the last of any of them. Not of Wesker, or of Alexia, Alfred, and Milly."

"Are you worried about this new woman?"

"Who knows what Alexia or Wesker have done to her? She seems normal enough but so does Alexia besides her paleness. Amanda clearly inherited her father's virus. She has the cat eyes. They're blue, but they may turn red as she gets older. I think most people are born with blue eyes," Ada explained.

"Or she got the blue from Wesker too. I bet anything his eyes were blue before he got the virus," Leon said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rebecca, I know you've been trying to help us, but you've been going about it the wrong way!" Chris was yelling. He was not pleased to come home and see Rebecca Chambers happily conversing with Jill. Anya was growling, sensing Chris and Jill's unease, but Sasha didn't seem too affected.

"Claire, could you take Anya outside? She looks ready to chomp Rebecca," Jill said.

"I say let her!" Chris snapped.

"Anya doesn't chew on garbage! She's worth far more than that!" Jill retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out," Jill said, ashamed of herself.

"I hope you treat your child as well as you treat those huskies of yours," Claire remarked. She grabbed Anya by the collar and led the husky bitch outside. Sasha seemed to get very upset when his mate was removed from the room and laid his head on Chris's lap.

"Anya and Sasha cost eight hundred dollars each, so I almost have to treat them like royalty. I'm going to treat my kids well, you can be sure. Rebecca, please leave. I don't want to get too stressed out this close to my due date and you've worn out your welcome… oh my lord. Chris! I think I'm having contractions!" Jill yelled.

XXXXXXXXX

Alexia was very interested in Amanda. The child's blood proved positive for T-Veronica II and Wesker's virus. Alexia still couldn't figure out how to deal with her feelings for Wesker, and Milly didn't help matters with her "advice". Milly really just wanted Alexia to sleep with her, but it wasn't going to happen. Alexia would kill herself before that happened.

"Millicent, you should leave Alexia alone. First off, you're fifteen. I don't know if it's still illegal in Britain, considering I haven't been there for years, but in this country, you have to be eighteen…" Alfred began.

"Nobody follows that rule! My eldest sister was a complete harlot! We know she had to be, since she had a child when she was my age and another when she was seventeen! She's only in her mid-twenties!" Milly exclaimed.

"And besides, Alexia is absolutely appalled by homosexuals. I would know. I've told her numerous times I am not homosexual, but she continually insists that I am just because I've never had a lady friend. Women just don't like me!"

"I like you, as much as I can like a man at least. Maybe it's because you are so much like your sister. And it's okay. I used to deny that I was homosexual too," Milly said in a comforting tone.

"I am not homosexual!" Alfred insisted.

"What are you two twits going on about now?" Alexia asked as she left the lab, holding Amanda. She had been doing more blood work on the girl and the like. Amanda was going to be Alexia's precious guinea pig for quite a while, being the first human subject to carry the perfected T-Veronica II. Wesker still had no idea his daughter had been infected or even that Alexia had created this new strain.

"Hello Alexia! How are you doing? Is that Amanda? Has the virus assimilated with her like we hoped?" Milly asked excitedly.

"I am fine, yes, and yes. Once she gets old enough, I'm going to train her to utilize what powers she has. She shouldn't have the same powers as Allison or Alexandra, but she should possess incredible abilities," Alexia stated.

"Where are Allie and Xandra?" Alfred asked.

"They're watching some cute little cartoon about a unicorn… certainly nothing I ever liked… I don't see why Wesker is so mad at me letting them watch 'The Wino Raven Show'; they don't understand the concept of a suicidally depressed raven yet! They barely understand anything, smart as they are," Alexia replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Here and Now

Chapter 10

**I had to COMPLETELY rewrite this chapter, because I accidentally saved over it when receiving other files… I feel pretty dumb about that. I doubt it's as good as I originally wrote it to be, but at least my chapters will be in the right order now.**

Chris and Jill waited for the ambulance. Rebecca couldn't go outside and wait because Anya was sitting outside the door and would attack her the instant she did.

Claire sat with Jill on the couch, trying to keep her calmed down. If Jill wasn't calm, things could go very wrong. This was Jill's first child and there were already enough things to worry about.

"That ambulance better get here soon," Chris said.

"I think we have time. She just started having contractions," Rebecca said. She had gone out of crazy mode momentarily, and it was probably due to Jill. "If you want, I can examine her."

"You lay a hand on me, Chris is bringing Anya back in here," Jill growled. She was in a lot of pain, and she didn't trust Rebecca.

"Rebecca, she means it. I know you just want to help, but you're…" Chris didn't know how to finish without hurting her feelings.

"…a dingbat," Jill finished for her husband.

"Jill, I was trying to put it nicely," Chris said.

"I don't care," Jill said, "She is a dingbat, and we all know it."

Rebecca folded her arms and sat on the couch next to Claire, "I'm gonna chalk that up to the fact that you're in labour," she said.

"Get off the couch and wait outside, Rebecca," Jill hissed.

"Chris, make Jill stop being mean to me!"

"Rebecca, can't you see that Jill is in a very bad mood, and she's in a lot of pain, and she's worried, and you're not helping?" Claire snapped.

Rebecca went and sat on the floor and started making bird calls. Jill looked ready to kill her. Apparently her serious moments didn't last very long!

"Rebecca, shut the hell up!" Jill screamed.

"I wasn't saying anything! What is so harmful about my bird calls?" Rebecca asked right before Jill kicked her in the head hard.

Anya started barking. That made Sasha, who was still in the house, start howling. Chris looked out the window and saw the ambulance. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

XXXXXXXX

Alexia had been having a lot of nightmares lately. She didn't know why, since she was fairly happy during the day, despite Milly. First off, her experiment with Amanda was a rousing success, then there was the fact that she was making progress with her other projects, and finally was the fact that Alfred was actually behaving for once. It was a total mystery, even for someone of Alexia's incredible intellect (of course, only three people in the world had intelligence that high, the other two being Allison and Alexandra).

Milly heard Alexia screaming in the middle of the night, and had managed to get into the room, wanting to protect her queen. She had stayed there all night, sitting on a chair next to Alexia's bed to make sure nobody hurt her.

Alexia woke up and saw Milly sitting next to her with that dopey grin smeared across her face. She started screaming again, thinking she was still having a nightmare.

"Good morning Lady Alexia!" Milly exclaimed happily.

"_What are you doing in my room? Were you watching me sleep again?"_ Alexia roared.

"You were having a night terror again. You know it really scares Alfred and I when we hear you scream in the middle of the night. I was worried someone was really hurting you this time," Milly said calmly. She was quite used to Alexia yelling at her for everything, so she didn't get upset anymore.

Alexia grabbed Milly by the front of her shirt and brought her face close to the teenager's. "I locked the door, you twit! Who let you in?" Alexia asked.

"Wesker did. He told me to smother you with a pillow or something to make you stop the screaming," Milly said, sounding rather disgusted. "He's such a bastard. Doesn't he know I would never harm you?"

"Yes, it is quite a shame for you that does not go both ways!" Alexia yelled, throwing Milly across the room. She got up and forcibly removed Millicent from the room so she could get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leon tried to comfort Ada best he could. Ada was still all devastated about Amanda, and she just sat on Leon's sofa and held her cat. Xiao sensed Ada's sadness and tried to comfort her too, purring and mewing and rubbing against her.

"Wesker is going to corrupt her, isn't he?" Ada asked, "Is there any way to save my daughter? Do you think she has evil bred into her from her father?"

"Don't worry Ada. I don't think anyone is inherently evil like that," Leon said.

"I wish I could've stopped this. I wish I was strong enough to have taken Amanda and left," Ada said. She had been crying for a long time now. Xiao started giving her those special little kitty kisses that she liked. Somehow Leon had a funny feeling that Siamese queen was comforting Ada more than he ever could.


	11. Chapter 11

Here and Now

Chris rode in the ambulance with Jill, while Claire borrowed Chris's car and she and Rebecca went together. Claire didn't particularly want to talk to Rebecca, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm worried about Jill," Rebecca said.

Claire had to watch the road, but it wasn't like Rebecca was too distracting "Jill is strong. She's been through worse. You should know, considering you were in that mansion too," she said.

"I want to have a baby," Rebecca muttered.

Claire chuckled. "That's a strange thought, Rebecca. You, a mom? I just can't see it," she said.

"Hey! If Richard hadn't been eaten by a snake, we might've gotten married by now, and then I could have kids! I don't think it's a strange thought! I'll be a good mommy!"

"You still act like a child half the time, you're hyperactive, and you cause trouble when you don't mean to… don't give me that look! I didn't say you'd be a bad mother; it's just the thought that amuses me," Claire said.

"Do you think Chris is going to allow you in the delivery room? I mean, I know I'll be stuck in the waiting room all night, but what about you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and find out," Claire replied.

Rebecca sighed. There had been something she had wanted to tell someone for a long time, but she was afraid to say it to her fellow former STARS members. "Claire? Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I just want to tell somebody. I've started to trust you," Rebecca said.

Claire snorted, "This had better be good. If you're going to tell me that you're the one who dug up all the daisies and replaced them with herbs, don't bother. We all know it was you. Especially since you arranged the herbs to spell out 'Becky'," she said.

"This has nothing to do with your flowers! It's about me!" Rebecca cried.

"Rebecca, I'm serious, if this is stupid, I'm not talking to you for a long time!" Claire snapped.

"I think I might be in love, but I can't tell him because I don't know where he's gone. I love him more than I loved Richard. And even if I did find him… Chris and Jill would kill him," Rebecca said.

"Okay, Rebecca, you're in love with every guy you meet," Claire said, "Just last year you called Chris up and told him you thought you might be in love with him. You don't fall in love; you just act like you're in heat like an animal and think you need to get laid!"

Rebecca stared at Claire angrily. "Richard said we were gonna celebrate when we finished our investigation, but then he got eaten by Coily. That's the only reason we didn't ever have a chance to have sex, and you need to be quiet! You don't have a boyfriend; I could if I wanted to, so there!" She snapped.

"Rebecca, behave yourself!" Claire growled.

"I really do love Billy. But you can't tell Chris or Jill I said anything!" Rebecca cried.

They pulled into the parking garage of the hospital, and Claire was relieved, "Finally, we're here. Now I just have to find a parking space and you can go be stupid somewhere else! You do need to call Leon and Barry after all. Maybe Carlos too. You know, he'd probably like you," she said slyly.

"Wasn't he that South American guy at Chris and Jill's wedding?" Rebecca wondered.

Claire nodded. She spied a parking spot and took it before anyone else could and then she and Rebecca headed for the maternity ward. Rebecca pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

Rebecca dialed Leon's number, "Hi Leon. We're at the hospital. Oh, it's nothing much. Jill's in labour, but I don't think she's going to have the baby for a few more hours, so you've got time. Oh sure! I don't think Chris and Jill will mind you bringing Ada along!" she said happily.

"REBECCA, THERE IS NO WAY ADA…" Claire began yelling. Rebecca hung up before she could finish.

Rebecca handed her phone to Claire, "Here, you call Carlos. I don't know his number," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Here and Now

Chapter 12

1

Wesker started wondering when Millicent would leave. Alexia had just taken her on for a while, hadn't she? If so, why was the teenager still around and not back in Britain with her family?

Millicent had become quite fond of not only Allison and Alexandra, but Amanda as well. Her nickname for Amanda was "Kitten". Alexia was reluctant to allow Milly near her twins, but she eventually decided that so long as they didn't wind up becoming lesbians too, it was fine.

Wesker was not thrilled to find Milly holding Amanda. He didn't want that kind of influence to affect his heiress. Amanda was going to rule the world one day, despite Alexia and Allison. At least Milly would be gone before long, wouldn't she?

"Put her down!" Wesker yelled at Milly.

"Alexia can't attend to her now. She's busy watching mature cartoons with Alfred and her children. She does what she wants, not what you want," Milly said.

Wesker glared at Milly, "When do you plan to go back to England?" he asked.

Milly grinned, "My father called Alexia and said that I am not to bother going home, ever. He's such a prude! Just because I love Alexia and don't want to marry some wanker my brother picked out, my family had to disown me," she said. "Of course, that's just lovely. Now I will get Alexia to love me after all! I'm staying, and there isn't a thing you can do about it!"

"I really don't care what you do, so long as your stupid plans don't involve me or my daughter," Wesker growled.

"Well, well. I see you've turned into Mr. Perfect Daddy, haven't you? Oh, Alfred and Alexia simply must hear of this! They will be most amused! Children do change people, at least from what I've seen. I am practically a child, so I wouldn't know much. Alexia doesn't seem as violent and quick-tempered since her twins were born, and now you're freaking out just because I was holding Mandy. Do lighten up," Milly said. Wesker took Amanda and slapped Milly. _"Alexia! The Kitty _hit_ me! Can you please come here and set him on fire?"_ Milly cried.

Alexia heard, but she didn't want to miss any of the cartoons...not to mention she was rather upset that Nigel Avalon refused to take his daughter back. Alexia was tired of Milly, and was under the impression that her father just wanted her out of the way for a while, not to make Alexia her legal guardian. No, she wasn't going to help the little lesbian unless she really had to, and if Wesker hadn't thrust-punched her, it wasn't an emergency.

"Aren't you going to save Millicent?" Alfred asked.

Alexia chuckled. "Of course not. Milly got into my room last night, and she was watching me sleep. It amuses me to have Albert beat on her for a while. If it becomes too violent, I might intervene, but it's not," she replied.

"You just do not want to go in there because you will not know whose side you wish to be on: Milly's because her family doesn't like her or Albert the Kitty because you fancy him," Alfred said, "Hard decision, no? I know how hard some decisions are. Why, just yesterday I couldn't decide whether I wanted the marzipan or the chocolate Milly had bought, and it took so long to decide that she took both and gave them to Allison and Alexandra."

2

Rebecca knew it would take a few hours, but it felt like she had been waiting for days. Leon sat in a corner. Ada snoozed next to him, her head on his shoulder. Carlos kept saying things to Rebecca, but she didn't really pay too much attention, she was so worried about Jill. Barry Burton was doing crossword puzzles to pass the time.

"Leon, that's adorable. Ada sees you as her own personal pillow," Rebecca said, trying to find something to keep her mind off Jill.

Leon rolled his eyes. "My arm is asleep, but I can't do anything. I don't want to wake her up," he said.

"That's pretty considerate," Rebecca said.

"No, it's because Ada is a demon when someone wakes her up without good reason. If I moved and awakened her, she'd bite my head off!" Leon exclaimed. Ada moved a little, but didn't wake up.

"Leon, you've got to be quieter," Carlos warned.

_"Hey, that's my waffle…"_ Ada muttered in her sleep...at least, that's what it _sounded _like she said.

Carlos snickered. "The Chinese murder machine does look cute when she's asleep," he said. Leon glared at the former Umbrella soldier.

Chris walked out, holding a baby. The group fell silent. Leon nudged Ada, knowing she'd be angry but also knowing she'd be even angrier if he didn't wake her. Rebecca squealed, breaking the silence.

"I would like you all to meet Jennica Molly Redfield," Chris announced proudly.


	13. Chapter 13

Here and Now

I think I'm gonna write longer chapters.

1

"What kind of name is Jennica, at least for a white kid?" Rebecca asked. "I mean, I knew a black chick once named Jennica…"

"Jill wanted to call her Jessica, and I wanted to call her Jennifer, so we compromised," Chris replied.

"How is Jill doing?" Carlos asked.

"She's exhausted, but she's otherwise fine. She says that you guys can visit her in a little while, but right now she wants to rest. And Rebecca? You aren't to hold Jenny under any circumstance. Jill made that very clear, and I agree with her," Chris said.

Leon and Ada came over and looked at the baby. "She looks like her mother," Leon said.

Ada smiled. "Would you or Jill happen to be Irish? I'm asking because of her middle name. My mother was Irish," she said.

Chris returned the smile. "I'm not, but I don't know about Jill. She has never told me anything besides that her father is supposedly some vampire. I'm tired of that joke. She's been saying that for years, and it's just silly," he told the Eurasian woman.

"Where is Claire?" Rebecca asked.

"Making sure nobody goes in and bothers Jill," Chris said. "Just give her a while to rest and everything. She would like to see you all later."

"Sheesh, if Anya was a woman instead of a bitch, she'd be just like Claire," Leon said.

Ada smirked, "She'd be a bitch either way," she remarked under her breath. She had never owned a dog, but she didn't like them very much. After all, she had never seen a zombie cat before, but she had dealt with quite a few Cerberi in the past.

2

Alexia wondered how long it would take for Wesker to figure out what she had done to Amanda. At least the T-Veronica II was not to blame for Ellie's death, as Alexia had feared when she administered it. Alexia had not tested her virus on a human subject at that point and had worried she'd kill Ellie and destroy Wesker's project. She wasn't going to test anything on her daughters. No, that was something she strongly suspected that bastard William Birkin used to do to his daughter, and therefore was even more of a monster than he already had been.

Alexandra and Allison seemed interested in Amanda. They were starting to talk a little, and they called Amanda "Kitten" because they had heard Milly call her that. Alexia was proud of her twins, but she wanted more kids. She wanted a son. Allison and Alexandra would most likely marry and take their husband's names… there had to be someone to pass on the Ashford name! Alexia was not willing to get married, since all males were beneath her. She'd take a mate for a time, and then move on. Such was the way of Veronica.

Otherwise, Alexia's mind was in turmoil. She couldn't deny that she liked Wesker, but she still wanted to know where Steve was held. She needed to know, and she wasn't getting the information out of Wesker. Last time she had asked Wesker, he dragged Sherry Birkin in and told her to go nuts. The young woman decided to take that literally. It turned into complete chaos, since Millicent was around too and she and Sherry were around the same age.

Alexia wanted to ask Wesker again, and this time she had a plan. She actually liked her plan a little bit, considering her feelings for Wesker. If she could get him into bed, it was possible she could convince him to tell her where Steve was. She didn't know if this would work, but she really hoped so. She'd have to wait to put it into motion, since she was having one of her reproductive cycles and even though she wanted more children, she didn't think she wanted them with Wesker.

Sherry was still around, playing on Alexia's laptop with Millicent. They were writing fake love letters to Chris Redfield when Alexia caught them. The blonde woman looked quite ready to kill both of the teenagers. It didn't help that she already hated both of them. All that kept the two girls alive was the fact that Alexia wanted to stay on Wesker's good side at least until she got Steve back. Wesker wouldn't mind if Millicent disappeared, but Sherry was far too valuable.

"What the hell are you two doing? That's my laptop! I just upgraded it! Millicent, I trusted you with my password so you could help with my research, but I also trusted you'd not be a sodding twit! How stupid I was!" Alexia yelled.

Sherry frowned. "Milly, I can see why my father hated your girlfriend here. Alexia is a total bitch," she whispered to the other teenager.

"I heard that!" Alexia snapped, "You put my laptop down this instant and erase that slander before I hurt you both!"

"It's not slander, Lady Alexia! We were merely playing! We weren't seriously going to send them! Please don't kill me!" Milly cried, guarding her face because she expected Alexia to hit her.

"Just delete them and put my laptop down NOW and I won't hurt you. You twits are lucky I'm not in the mood to fight right now or you'd be in real trouble. I need to go feed Amanda her formula, and then I want to play with Allison and Alexandra, so you two had better behave. Have either of you seen my brother? Alfred needs to guard my laptop, even though he'll see that as an excuse to look at lesbian pornography or something to prove he isn't gay," Alexia said.

Milly seemed insulted. "Why is Alfred allowed to watch two girls do it and I can't even post one naked picture of you on my _Hail Alexia_ website?" she asked angrily.

"Where are you getting nude photographs of me, Milly? Remind me to kill you when I come out of heat!" Alexia yelled.

"Alfred gave them to me when I told him how much I like you! He says he's been barking up the same tree for years and that's the closest I'm going to have to ever seeing you naked!" Milly said, terror evident in her voice.

"When I get my hands on that brother of mine…" Alexia said as she walked out of the room.

"So she really likes Mr. Wesker?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. Personally, I don't know what she sees in him. Alexia sure has an interesting taste in men." Milly said. "Her Antonio was one of Alfred's dopey friends. If I wasn't already a lesbian, I think the thought of sleeping with Prince Antonio would've made me become one!"

"Don't be disturbing Millicent. I am not so sure I would like having a female friend who spends most of her time thinking I'm freaking hot," Sherry said


	14. Chapter 14

Here and Now

Chapter 14

Jill and Chris took Jennica home two days later. Jill was happy to be home. She thought Jennica was the most beautiful child in the world. She was glad she had decided not to abort.

"It's nice to have some time alone again, isn't it?" Chris asked.

Jill grinned. "You're not going to think it's so fun when you have to wake up every two hours because Jenny can't sleep through the night," she said.

"Great. Expect me to spend late nights at the office of...whatever it is I decide to do!" Chris said jokingly.

"Why not go back into law enforcement?" Jill asked her husband. "It's pretty much the only thing you know, after all."

"Wouldn't you spend every night terrified that I'll be killed on the job, leaving you alone with a young child?" Chris wondered.

"Yes, but you need a job and you were a wonderful officer," Jill said.

The phone rang and Chris answered. "Hello, Redfield resi… Rebecca! Haven't we told you not to call here for a while? Why do you want to talk about Richard now? That's a dumb reason, and I think he was married anyway. _No_. He wasn't a Mormon! He was playing you for a sap, I'm sure. Rebecca, just shut up, okay? I'm hanging up on you," Chris said, and did just that.

"That wasn't very nice, Chris," Jill said.

"She calls us to talk about _Richard,_ of all things, and whether or not he really loved her at this hour. She just wanted an excuse to babble. I thought she knew Richard would just joke around with her. That was seven years ago, so she should forget it. I can't believe her! She really needs a boyfriend!" Chris said angrily.

Jill did not look happy at Chris's outburst. "Chris, I just got Jenny to sleep. She should sleep for another two hours or so, so please don't wake her up or you're going to be the one breastfeeding her!" she threatened.

"Okay," Chris said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The dogs suddenly began barking and growling. There was only one explanation for why the dogs were upset, and that was that someone unwelcome had entered. Chris went out, holding his gun; Jill protected Jennica and hoped the dogs wouldn't wake her.

Chris saw a shadow move through the house. He turned the corner into the living room, and was shocked to find Ada Wong standing there.

"Your doorbell doesn't work. I tried to call, but the line was tied up. This is very important and I needed to talk to you two. Leon sent me," Ada said.

Chris re-holstered his gun. "Damn it Ada, I almost shot you!" he yelled. "Jill! It's okay, it's just Ada. She says Leon sent her, and it's important!"

Jill walked into the room, holding Jennica. "This had better be life or death if you're barging in unannounced, Ada. I just got Jenny to sleep, and now you've come and woke her up!" she snapped. "We still don't trust you."

"I think Wesker has located you, Chris," Ada said, ignoring Jill entirely. "I have been sneaking around, seeing Amanda at night. Last night I tried to hack Alexia's laptop to see if she had anything on any of us, but I couldn't. She has the most incredible security that I've ever seen. Claire said she used to be able to hack the Ashford's files fairly easily when she was on their island. Alfred sleepwalks, but I'm not worried about him. Lucky for me, I also found several files regarding Amanda lying around. One of them involved sending her after the two of you when her powers develop. I don't want my daughter to be evil. You had better watch yourselves. I'd relocate somewhere else myself, but I can't be totally cut off from my baby. You should think about moving somewhere else. I know when Wesker is up to something, even though I've mostly left him."

"I'll send Jill and Jennica somewhere safe, but _I'm_ not going anywhere. If Wesker wants _me_, let him come!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm killing that blasted catman myself! I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"It's more than that. He doesn't know of Jennica's existence, and if he finds out, it could be very bad. I don't want to see Jennica hurt. I don't know for sure what Wesker is going to do, but I don't want to see him hurt you," Ada said.

"Chris, I don't want you to face Wesker alone. I will fight too," Jill said.

"You _can't_, Jilly Bean! Someone has to take care of Jennica if anything happens to me, and I don't want her to end up living with Claire. She needs at least one parent." Chris said. "My parents died when I was young. I don't want Jenny to go through that."

"Okay, you're right, of course. I suppose one parent is better than none. I don't remember my mother. All I ever had was my father, and he wasn't exactly Father of the Century. He used to take me on his stupid heists. It's amazing I'm not a criminal too," Jill remarked. "Not to mention he was a…"

"If you say 'vampire' again, I'm gonna smack you," Chris growled.

"Chris, do you and Jill fight like this all the time?" Ada asked, amused.

"Only when she talks about being a half-vampire! She's too old to be making vampire jokes all the time! Pretty soon she's gonna be calling Jenny a vampiress!"

"Maybe someday Leon and I will have a child. I want a boy. I already have a daughter, and I want a son. His name could be Adam… or maybe Adrian. Or Lenny," Ada said, trying to change the subject to something besides vampires.

"We don't trust you, I don't know how Leon does," Jill said.

"I'm tired of working with Wesker," Ada said. "I never liked it, but I love Leon too much to let Wesker do anything to him or his friends. It's especially bad with Alexia and that little British lesbian— I forget her name… was it Lily? — around. Alexia is even more of a monster than ever. I think she has a thing for Wesker. I only have one thing in common with Alexia and that's our feelings about the Birkins. With her, it was William, but with me it was Annette. Neither one of us has much of a problem with Sherry."

Jill glared at Ada furiously. "Thank you, Ada. Now we're even more aware Wesker wants to kill Chris. Now, how the heck am I gonna get Jenny back to sleep?" she wondered in a sarcastic tone.


	15. Chapter 15

Here and Now

Chapter 15

I'm basing the way Allison talks on my little brother when he was four. He used to have problems pronouncing Ch words. Chips were "Hips" and Chicken was "Hicken", stuff like that.

/\/\/\/\/\

Alexia wanted to put her plan into motion, but she had to wait. Wesker would not appreciate it if Alexia tried to have kids with him. And she had to really watch Milly. Alexia's teenaged associate had just gotten more annoying than ever in the past few days, first because she got a puppy, second since she had discovered Allison and Alexandra loved chocolate and would listen to anyone who gave them some. They were just little girls, but they would follow Milly around if she gave them chocolate. It wasn't good. Alexia didn't want her daughters eating too much candy, and that went double for chocolate. They were hard enough to calm down without the caffeine.

"You will stop making them do things that amuse you! They are not your servants, and they are only small children! If you want to make a child do stupid things, have your own!" Alexia yelled upon seeing Millicent's idea of a joke: making Allison and Alexandra pester Wesker.

"I can't have my own yet! I'm only sixteen!" Millicent complained.

"No. You are not supposed to have your own for two more years, that does not mean you cannot. And who would know, besides us? Your father threw you out so he does not have to know. I could breed you with Alfred if you want," Alexia said.

Millicent became angry at that. "I am not like a dog you can just throw in with a stud and breed! I am human, and besides, I don't want men! If I wanted men, I probably still wouldn't want Alfred!" she screamed. Alexia turned, and caught Alexandra holding Milly's new apricot poodle puppy Sugar. Allison looked like she wanted to light the puppy on fire.

"Alexandra Antonia Ashford and Allison Edwina Ashford! Put the dog down and go watch your cartoons! Have I not told you two you are not allowed to use your powers until I teach you how to properly utilize them?" Alexia yelled. Alexandra dropped Sugar and ran off. "Why did you have to get a dog? Wesker just got rid of that Slink and her obnoxious Slink cat. We do not need a dog around, unless it is a Doberman or a Rottweiler. I had a Rottweiler when I was a kid. His name was Severus, and one time he bit Alfred pretty hard,"

Allison had not left with her sister. She stood there and stared at her mother and Millicent. "Hocklit?" she asked.

"No chocolate. You had some already," Alexia said.

"Hocklit hips?" Allison asked again.

"No. You will spoil your appetite."

"Hocklit hips!" Allison exclaimed happily.

Alexia began to lose her patience. "I already said no more chocolate right now!" she snapped.

"Alexia, do you need to yell? She's only a year and a half old," Millicent said.

"What? She is old enough to understand the concept of 'no'. I have done tests on them, they both carry the intelligence gene I was given. Both girls have 1Q close to three hundred, just like I do. They are not normal children," Alexia said, picking up Allison.

"Neither is Amanda, am I right?" Milly asked.

"Yes, but in a different way. She does not have the intelligence, but her blood has assimilated well with the T-Veronica II. Wesker still does not know," Alexia replied.

Milly looked Alexia in the eyes. "On another subject, are you really going to go ahead and attempt to bed Wesker, just so he'll return Steven to you? That doesn't sound like it will work. Wesker may not be as smart as you, but he's still smart enough to turn your plan around and use it against you. I know you have a crush on him, but this is not the way to express it," she said.

Alexia narrowed her eyes at Milly. "What do you know?"

"I know Wesker is going to make you regret this."

Wesker walked in on the two, but he hadn't heard what the women had been talking about, and that was lucky for Alexia. Amanda was in his arms, but it didn't look like he wanted to hold her.

"Alexia, Amanda cannot properly rule the world someday if she doesn't get fed right these first few months," Wesker said.

Alexia didn't understand what he was insinuating. "What do you want me to do about this?" she asked.

Wesker handed Amanda to Alexia. "You're supposed to be smart. Figure it out," he snapped.

"I hope you are not trying to make me feed her," Alexia said. "I weaned my daughters a few months ago. I cannot feed Amanda!"

"Sure you can. You can take medication," Milly said with a grin.

"You do not encourage him, Millicent! You can just as easily take the medicine!" Alexia snapped.

"I'd prefer if it were you, Alexia. I don't like your little girlfriend and I don't want her touching Amanda more than she has to," Wesker said.

"I would rather like to touch someone besides Amanda…" Alexia said under her breath. Her heart had started beating fast, like every time she was near Wesker. Millicent was a bit jealous since she still wanted Alexia for herself, and she was angry that Wesker had said she wasn't allowed to touch Amanda. Millicent liked handling Amanda.

"Millicent, take Allison and Alexandra and Amanda. I think they'd like to watch cartoons right about now. I want to talk to Alexia alone," Wesker said.

"But you just said I'm not to touch Amanda!" Milly said.

"I said not to touch her, unless I tell you to...and I'm telling you to," Wesker replied. Millicent took the twins and Amanda and left the room.

"What do you want from me?" Alexia asked. "I will nurse Amanda if I absolutely must, but I will do it for her future and for Red's sacrifice, no other reason."

Wesker pulled Alexia to him and began kissing her. She was shocked at this, but there was no doubting that she enjoyed it. She didn't pull away; she forced her tongue into Wesker's mouth. She knew this would have to stop before the two of them ended up sleeping together, since she was still in one of her painful reproductive cycles and didn't want to risk getting pregnant at the time.

Wesker finally broke the kiss and actually smiled at Alexia. "Do you want to take this into my bedroom?" he asked. He knew Alexia was going crazy and was trying her best to keep herself calm. He knew she liked him.

"You are not fair, Albert Wesker," Alexia purred. "I would simply love to, but I cannot. We need to wait a week or Amanda is going to have a half-brother or sister in nine months, and I know you would hate that."

"There are ways to protect yourself, you know," Wesker said, running his fingers through Alexia's soft golden hair.

Alexia smiled. Yes, she badly wanted to act on her emotions, but it was a bad idea and she couldn't let her crush on Wesker cloud her judgment. "No, I believe I would rather not engage in sexual relations at this time, Albert. I really want to, but it is better that I do not during this time. Sometimes contraception fails," she said.

"Yeah, and I know you'd hate having more kids…"

"Kitty, it is not happening tonight, so forget it. You can wait a week," Alexia said. "I will be quite ready in a few days. It has been a while since I have had relations, but we are both going to wait. I am sorry."

Wesker exited stage right, defeated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jill and Chris were swamped with visitors over the next few days. Jill wished her father would come, but she knew he wouldn't. She had done something when she was younger that she didn't want to talk about with anyone, not even Chris, and Dick Valentine didn't want to have anything to do with her. Claire helped make sure there were no problems. Rebecca was allowed to visit, but she wasn't allowed to touch Jennica, even though she wanted to hold the baby.

"C'mon Jill! I'll be careful, I promise!" Rebecca begged.

Jill scowled. "Absolutely not. And not just because it's you. I'm not letting anyone else but Chris and Claire touch my daughter!" She snapped.

"Sheesh. If there's one thing I don't like, its overprotective mothers." Rebecca said. "When I was working as a nurse right before I lost my license, I had to deal with all kinds of overprotective mothers. They were all convinced I was going to poison their child when I was just vaccinating them. I wanted to sedate those women."

"Becky, she's just looking out for Jenny. After all, you're nuts," Ada explained.

"I'm nuts? _I'm_ nuts? I'm not the one who worked for Wesker after we found out the Catman was evil!" Rebecca snapped.

"I wouldn't want you holding Amanda either, Rebecca," Ada hissed. Then she turned to Leon. "Leon, I want to go home. It makes me depressed to see Jennica. Someday I'm going to free Amanda from her father and bring her home to live with us, and then I'll be happy."

Leon nodded. "Okay. I understand," he said. The two left together.

Claire loved her niece. She hoped that Wesker didn't find out about Jenny, even though she knew he probably would. If Wesker _did_ find out about Jenny, she'd either be killed or used in an experiment like Sherry and Steve. Everyone Claire seemed to love was affected by that damn tyrant. She wanted to protect Sherry and Steve, but she couldn't save either of them.

"Claire, are you okay?" Chris asked. He could tell when something was wrong with his sister.

Claire snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Just…thinking about things," she said.

"What kind of things? You don't look okay," Chris said.

"I miss Sherry and Steve," Claire admitted, "What would I do if someone else I loved was hurt by Wesker? And now that he's teamed up with Alexia…how could this get any worse? That's a match made in Hell."

"This is about Jenny, isn't it? You're worried Wesker is going to get his filthy paws on her. We'll make it, somehow. I know it. And we'll destroy Alexia and Wesker and free our friends and Ada's daughter someday. We won't let either of them hurt Jenny or anyone else we love. This I swear," Jill said.

"Jill's right. We're not going to let Wesker or his British bitch win," Chris agreed.

Jill picked up Jenny and began to sing to her. Chris had no idea Jill even _knew_ what a lullaby was. The only other time he had heard her sing was when they were stuck in the office one night and Jill sang some song in another language that Chris didn't understand just to occupy herself. Chris had never heard this particular song out of anyone, but maybe Jill had just made it up.

"That's so cute! And it looks like Jenny likes it!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Can you go home, already?" Chris asked the young woman.

Claire grinned "I know how to get rid of her." she said, before she brought Anya in. Anya still hated Rebecca and started growling the instant she spotted her. Claire kept the husky on a leash so she couldn't attack Rebecca unless Chris and Jill wanted her to.

"Rebecca, if you don't go home within two minutes, I'm letting Anya off her leash, and guess what she's going to do to you!" Claire yelled. Rebecca left, leaving the Redfields to themselves.

"Thank you, Claire. You can let Anya off the leash now. It's about time to bring both the dogs in, anyhow," Jill said.

"Jill, Sasha can come in, but I don't think Anya should. I think she's in heat," Chris said.

Jill rolled her eyes. "You still just don't want her in the house because you don't like her. She's not due to come in heat for a few more weeks yet, and I want to know when she really is. I'm finally planning on breeding her," she remarked.

"So I'm going to have to deal with _more_ huskies?" Chris asked. "Well, I suppose puppies are cute, but I'm not sure how many more dogs I can handle. Sasha isn't as bad, but you know how I feel about Anya."

Claire's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot! I found something simply adorable the other day, and the instant I saw it, I thought of you two and Jenny!" she exclaimed. She went into the other room and returned with a stuffed husky that looked just like Anya. Jill squealed and took the toy from Claire and immediately started showing Jenny.

"Look, Jenny! It's a little Anya! See? Your very own Anya!" Jill cried happily.

"I don't know which one is more thrilled," Claire whispered to Chris.

"Jill, definitely," Chris replied with a barely suppressed smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Here and Now

Chapter 17

Alexia decided it was about time to put her plan in motion. She told Millicent and Alfred, but both of them had royal hissy fits about the plan. They both hated the idea of the object of their affections sleeping with Wesker, but they knew they couldn't stop Alexia. Once she got an idea, there was no stopping her.

As she strode towards Wesker's office, Alexia felt rather nervous. She really hoped this worked. She was doing this to get Steve back, even though she couldn't deny that she fancied Wesker. She knew very well he was teasing her when he had kissed her a few days ago, but she had enjoyed it. Just the thought made her all tingly. This wasn't just about Steve; she needed this.

_Alexia, you cannot show weakness. You are going to get Steven back if it kills you. You must be sure Albert will be willing to tell you, once you give him some amusement_, Alexia thought to herself. She didn't want to get nervous and back out of this.

Alexia didn't bother to knock. She entered Wesker's office. Wesker looked up at her and then went back to his work. Alexia circled his desk and sat down on Wesker's lap.

"Alexia, get off. I'm not in the mood for one of your episodes," Wesker growled.

"What makes you think this is one of my 'episodes'?" Alexia asked.

"Because you're Alexia Ashford...and because you're a psychopath. Get off and go away!"

Alexia grinned. She started kissing Wesker. She wasn't going anywhere besides to the bedroom, and she wouldn't even go there without Wesker. She was going to get her son back no matter the cost.

Wesker tried to push Alexia off of him, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't enjoying what the woman was doing. He knew Alexia would eventually try something like this, the way they had been teasing each other for the past few months. He never expected to like it as much as he did.

Alexia sensed that Wesker liked what she was doing to him when he stopped trying to push her off of him. Wesker broke the kiss and gave Alexia a sly grin. She had never seen him smirk like that and she didn't like it one bit. What she did like was the fact that Wesker had started stroking her hair.

"Do you want me?" Alexia asked in a sexy tone.

"Are you trying to play with me?" Wesker asked.

"No."

"Trust me, you don't want this."

"I think I do. I know what I want. The likes of you can't hurt me. I have had twins. It has been a long time since I have been with anyone, almost two years. Sometimes I regret killing Antonio, but only because he liked having relations with me and I am kind of bored without him," Alexia said.

"You seem pretty sure."

"I _am_ sure. And besides Wesker, I am not fertile at the time. This cannot result in pregnancy."

That was all Wesker needed to hear. He picked her up and started carrying her to the room Alexia and her daughters used. Millicent saw Wesker with Alexia in his arms and got very jealous, but she couldn't do anything without it resulting in a brutal beating by either Wesker or Alexia or both. The British teenager went off to find Alfred. He'd know what to do, and if he didn't he'd at least help her play with Alexia's twins.

Wesker threw Alexia on the bed; of course, she had expected him to. She knew Wesker wasn't going to play nice. Well, she didn't plan to play nice either. She bared her teeth, daring him to make a move.

"Now, now, dear Alexia, there is no need for that," Wesker purred. Alexia had to control herself quite a bit, or she'd end up calling him a kitty again and mess up her beautiful plan.

Alexia was wearing a pure white dress that showed off her curves...among other things. The woman wasn't wearing anything under that dress. Wesker wanted to rip it off of her, but he knew he shouldn't. That kind of action would make Alexia angry and that would mean no amusement.

"Just remember I have been nursing Amanda, so do not mess with my chest," Alexia growled.

"Alexia, remove the dress or I'll remove it for you," Wesker hissed. Alexia grinned. It gave her great satisfaction to know she could turn the superhuman on so easily. She obeyed, slowly.

Alexia knew Wesker wasn't going to listen to her, but she could deal with anything he could dish out. Wesker got on the bed and immediately started kissing Alexia's throat. Alexia wasn't happy. She always had been the one to make the first move, and she didn't like being on the bottom either.

"Good. You are Alexia. When you first approached me, I was worried you were Alfred trying to be gay or something," Wesker said in between kisses. Alexia had to laugh at the thought of Wesker and Alfred. It was a revolting thought, to be sure, but it was also funny as hell.

Wesker unbuttoned his shirt, and Alexia reached out to feel his muscles. Wesker saw this as permission to touch her too, and began kneading her large breasts. Alexia had told him not to, but she knew he would anyway.

"Fine. Go ahead. Just remember that Amanda needs to feed off of me," Alexia snapped. At least Wesker wasn't being too rough. Her breasts were rather tender, but she could deal with it. All it was doing was making her more aroused then she already was. Wesker let go of Alexia's breasts and sat up.

"Spread your legs for me," Wesker said. Alexia obeyed. She had shaved herself just for him, even though Wesker wouldn't have cared either way. It just made it easier. The feeling of air against her exposed parts felt good to Alexia. Wesker liked Alexia's smile. He ran a finger along her belly and she gasped in pleasure. "You like that, don't you?"

"I liked it when Antonio did that. Albert, please…" Alexia said.

"Please what?" Wesker asked.

"Touch me," Alexia purred.

Wesker was more than happy to obey. He began stroking Alexia's clit, causing the woman to moan. The T-virus strains in the pair seemed to make them even lustier than they had ever been before, even though Alexia received her virus before she had fully developed so she had never known what it was like before.

"Do you want to help me, Alexia?" Wesker asked.

Alexia gave him a hard stare. She knew exactly what the tyrant wanted from her. "I do not play with myself," She said.

"Just do this for me. It will make things a lot more fun for the both of us."

"I do not think so," Alexia said. "I know you want to see it, I am still not doing it."

Wesker was disappointed, but he figured Alexia thought herself too good for that kind of thing. However, he had been given permission to touch her.

Alexia felt two fingers enter her tight heat. She had always wondered what it would feel like to have Wesker do this to her. His hands were bigger than Antonio's, but it didn't hurt a bit. Alexia began panting.

Wesker removed his fingers from Alexia and licked them. Then he took his pants and boxers off. Alexia looked impressed. Wesker was huge, unlike Antonio and Alfred.

"Much better," Wesker said. He got back down in front of Alexia. Then he took her legs and pulled her against him, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He began licking the woman happily.

Alexia seemed rather pleased with what Wesker was doing to her. She had always really wondered what being licked like that would feel like. Antonio would never do anything like this; he always thought he was too good for that kind of thing and it left Alexia rather unsatisfied. She didn't particularly like sleeping with that prince, but she thought it was the only way she was ever going to restore her family, and it was from that union that Alexandra and Allison were born.

Wesker seemed pretty amused too. Alexia had an interesting taste to her, and she also made rather lovely little mews of pleasure. Wesker wondered if the thirty-four-year-old woman was deliberately mewing, pretty much calling Wesker a cat again. Alexia did that a lot because of Wesker's eyes. The tyrant decided he'd rather not know and ruin his fun; instead he just started flicking his tongue in and out of Alexia's vagina.

Alexia really liked what Wesker was doing. She was having trouble keeping still, and began clawing at sheets. She had never felt anything like this. She'd have to get Wesker to do this again someday. Why had he said she'd not want this? This was the best time she had ever had with anyone!

Wesker attempted to sit up, but Alexia grabbed his hair and forced him to continue licking her. She was close, and she was not going to let go until she came.

"Did you think I was going to be submissive?" Alexia asked, knowing full well Wesker couldn't answer. It amused her to have power over him.

It didn't take long for Alexia to cum hard. She let go of Wesker in her euphoria, but that was okay. She had gotten what she wanted from him. He could play around with her all he wanted now for all she cared.

Wesker sat back up and climbed over Alexia again. The woman was disappointed that the licking had stopped, but she didn't need any more of that. She didn't want to tire herself out before Wesker, that would be embarrassing, and she was getting pretty close.

"You're sure you want this, aren't you?" Wesker asked.

Alexia nodded happily. "I have been mentally preparing myself for this for a while," she replied.

Wesker positioned himself over Alexia and pushed into her slowly. It wasn't that hard, since Alexia was ready, not to mention she wasn't a virgin. Maybe Wesker would hurt a virgin, but certainly not Alexia Ashford.

"You were ready. I'm impressed Alexia. You do seem to know exactly what you want," Wesker said.

"Shut up and start moving," Alexia snapped. "I can take anything you can dish out; do you not know that by now?"

Wesker nodded and started moving in and out of Alexia. It felt real good once Wesker started moving. Alexia bucked her hips to meet Wesker.

Millicent sat outside the door and listened to Alexia's moans. She wanted to be the one forcing those noises out of the older woman. Her heart raced at the thought. She had to do something when Alexia was done with Wesker. Maybe Alexia would be tired enough to submit to Milly's desires finally.

Alexia came before Wesker, crying out at the top of her lungs. Wesker laughed and continued moving in and out, and it wasn't long before he came into Alexia.

Alexia and Wesker were both nearly spent. T-virus mutants or not they had their limits, even though with a normal human they'd seem to have a lot more stamina. Of course, there was a major upside too: in about an hour they'd be back to full energy.

Wesker pulled out of Alexia and snuggled against her for a few minutes. Alexia wanted to sleep, but that wasn't a good idea. She could smell Millicent outside her room, and she didn't have the energy to fight the teenager. She could probably repel Milly somehow, if she was alone, but when was Milly alone? She and Alfred were often together. They had become the best of friends unusually enough because of their attraction to Alexia. Alexia sniffed again, but to her surprise, Milly was alone. That meant she could be dealt with, lucky for Alexia.

"Albert?" Alexia whispered when Wesker had decided to get up.

"Don't call me that! It's Wesker, got that?"

"Okay, Wesker. Where is Steven? Can you take me to him later?"

"Is that all? Yes, later on this week, I will take you to see Burnside."

"Thank you. Now, can you go do something to Millicent? I smell her outside. Trust me, my nose is sharp. I am tired and need a little rest. I do not want her coming in right now."

Wesker stepped out of the room when he was done dressing, and slapped Millicent and then kicked her roughly out of the way. No matter how many times someone would beat that girl; she'd keep going for her goal.


	18. Chapter 18

Here and Now

Chapter 18

It was a lovely day to go to the park. Chris pushed Jenny in her stroller, Jill walked the dogs. Anya would stop every so often to bark at squirrels or other dogs. She didn't want to be on her leash; she wanted to run loose and play. The pair sat down on a bench and the dogs lay down.

Millicent Avalon was also at the same park, babysitting Allison and Alexandra while Wesker, Alexia, and Alfred were doing something involving Amanda. She didn't know what, but she figured it involved the T-Veronica virus. _Of course,_ thought Milly, _if that were the case, then why wouldn't Allie and Xandra be needed?_They were the only others besides Alexia and Steve that had pure T-Veronica and not T-Veronica II like Amanda.

Chris and Jill didn't recognize Milly, and Milly didn't recognize them, even though she had a feeling she had seen Chris before. She had never met him in person, so she couldn't put her finger on why he looked so familiar.

Anya and Sasha sensed there was something wrong with Millicent. They started growling as soon as she came near. She just wanted to see Jennica, because she liked babies. Allison and Alexandra were playing in the sand nearby, within eyeshot.

"Anya! Sasha! Calm down!" Jill yelled. The dogs started whining, but they stopped growling. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into them," said Jill to Millicent. "They're usually so good around other people."

Millicent smiled. "It's fine. Maybe I smell like my puppy. I just got a miniature poodle. I would've loved to have brought her along, but she really needed to be groomed and my friend promised he'd do it for me today," she said.

"Are you British?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I've only been in the States for about a year. My father sent me to assist someone, and now he won't let me come home unless I agree to marry some bloke I wish was dead," Millicent replied. She looked at Jenny. "Well 'allo there! Lookit the little baby! How cute!"

"Your twins are adorable too," Jill said, smiling at Allison and Alexandra.

"They aren't mine. I'm only sixteen, you see. I'm babysitting them for a colleague of mine," Milly said.

"I used to babysit for a neighbor kid when I was fourteen. Hey, Miss? One of the twins started throwing sand…" Jill began.

_"Alexandra...no! Your mother will be cross with you for this!"_ Millicent yelled. She went to go move the twins so they'd stop, but Alexandra threw a handful of sand in her face. As Chris laughed uproariously, Millicent approached them again. She wiped sand from her face and smiled wanly. "Did I ever pick a bad day to wear my contacts. Either of you have any saline?"

"Sorry," Chris said, shaking his head in negation.

Jill patted the bench next to her, and Milly sat down. Jill brushed sand from Milly's jacket. "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Millicent, but most just call me Milly. Milly Avalon," Milly said.

"I'm Chris Redfield and this is my wife, Jill. This is our daughter Jennica and these are Jill's huskies Anya and Sasha," Chris introduced.

Millicent prayed that her shock and excitement wasn't immediately evident on her face. _Chris Redfield?_ The same Chris Redfield Wesker and Alexia had been planning to kill? No _wonder_ he was so familiar! This was interesting. She couldn't let Chris or Jill know she was working with Wesker, or that the spunky, sand-covered children belonged to Alexia.

So...Chris and Jill had a child, did they? Wesker obviously didn't know, or Milly would've heard something about it; the news would have either come from Alfred, or from a file on Alexia's laptop. This was too good to be true! She had information on Chris Redfield that even Wesker was unaware of, and she could use it to her advantage.

Millicent was smart enough to formulate a plan of her own. Although she was not nearly at the same level as Wesker or Alexia, she was a genius, and she knew how to use information. She would tell Wesker…for a price. The thought made her smile, but Chris and Jill thought she was just smiling at them. She was lucky nobody but Ada knew about her (at least as far as she knew).

"Well, Milly, it was nice to meet you," Jill said. "I don't know why Anya and Sasha are so upset. There's only one other person they've ever acted like this to, and she's not a threat...just an idiot. I promise you, they're really are good dogs."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Too nice for their own good," he whispered to himself.

"I wish I could've brought my puppy. They probably would've liked to play with her. I know I could've found a professional dog groomer, but my friend Alfie wanted to do it so badly," said Millicent. "I don't know why, but maybe he wants to be a hairdresser. Wouldn't be too out of character for him. I just hope he does it right. I told him what I want done with Sugar's coat and he had better not 'improvise'," she laughed.

Chris found something--odd-about that statement. Milly was British, and her friend… could it be?

"Jill, do you find anything suspicious about what Milly just said?" Chris asked his wife in a low voice as the young woman took a moment to check on the twins.

"It's a coincidence, I'm sure. Milly seems like a perfectly nice woman," Jill replied. "No offense to Milly, but do you really think Wesker would hire a scrawny sixteen-year-old Cockney girl like her? And if so, do you think she'd be out in public like this?"

Milly was back with the twins, trying to get them to stop throwing sand. Now both of them were doing it. Despite the fact that Alexia favoured Allison, Alexandra was definitely the dominant one of the duo. Once Alexandra would do something, Allison would soon emulate her. It was the same with most things those two did.

Millicent picked up the twins and brought them over to meet Chris and Jill. Allison petted Sasha and Anya, who didn't seem too bothered by her (unlike Milly), but Alexandra was staring at Chris.

"Good lord, this kid is creeping me out," Chris said, shuddering slightly.

"Sorry. Alexandra does that to everyone. She can be a bit scary when she does that, Funny thing is, she and Allison are identical twins, so I have no idea why they act so differently in that respect," Milly said.

"It's like she's staring into my soul."

"I don't know...maybe she is," Jill said.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Xandra could do that," Milly said "She's a strange child, so she is,"

Milly, it was a pleasure, but we have to go. Maybe we'll see you around someday," Chris said. Alexandra was making the hair on his neck stand on end, and he didn't get rattled easily.

Jill intuitively felt something was amiss. "I might be wrong, but I think the little girl is bothering him," she told the other woman.

"Alexandra is harmless. She's only a year and a half old. She can't do anything yet," Milly assured Chris. He still didn't seem so sure and edged away from Xandra.

"Chris, she's not going to hurt you!" Jill exclaimed. Alexandra climbed up on the bench Chris and Jill were sitting on and got on Chris's lap.

"Get off, please," Chris said, terrified, "I'll give you a juice box if you get off."

Something slurped above them. They turned their heads sharply at the sound, and realized Millicent was sucking down a juice box. Milly shrugged, and held out a soft-drink can. "Their mother packed a Coca-Soda for them to share and two juice boxes for me," she said.

Chris and Jill looked at each other, and blinked.


	19. Chapter 19

Here and Now

Chapter 19

"How the _hell_ did you two get so much sand…? Alexandra! Sit still!" Alexia yelled. Alexandra and Allison were incredibly hyper because Millicent had given them the Coca-Soda, and they were jacked on caffeine. It took quite a while to get them to calm down enough for Alexia to take their shoes off. Their shoes were full of sand, and Alexia was very upset. She needed to get her daughters ready to visit Steve, and that meant they had to look good.

"They were throwing sand. It was just Alexandra at first, but then she got Allison started. They threw it at everyone who came near," Milly explained. "Where is Albert? I have something I want to tell him, and it's very interesting!"

Alexia stared hard at her. "And just why are my darling daughters so excited?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just gave them the Coca-Soda you packed," Milly said.

Alexia just about hit the roof, "What the hell were you thinking? I packed that for _you_! The juice boxes were for them!" she roared. "Coca-Soda has far too much caffeine for them! They are toddlers! That does it! You are going to have to get them to sleep tonight all by yourself!"

"I'm sorry Alexia, I didn't know," Milly said, hanging her head in shame.

"I packed two juice boxes and only one Coca-Soda, you worthless twit! You are so stupid. How could you _not_ know those juice boxes were for my daughters? This means I am going to have to postpone seeing Steven. These two cannot go with me while they're acting like this, and I will not go to see him without the twins," Alexia said. She planned to burn Milly to a crisp when a thought struck her about what to do with the sand. Her new plan was a simply lovely idea--and for once it wouldn't hurt anyone--but it could wait until her stupid assistant was dealt with.

Much later on, after Milly had been treated for third-degree burns and everyone was asleep, Ada snuck in once again. She did so, not only to see Amanda, but to see if she could find out what Wesker was up to. She knew she had to keep quiet, because Alfred would probably be sleepwalking again, and she really didn't want to run into him.

Amanda was sleeping. Ada had to do this quietly. She found Millicent passed out on the floor, a broken pair of glasses next to her. She wasn't asleep; Milly was unconscious. Usually Alexia slept in the room with Amanda, because she considered herself Amanda's guardian. But where _was_ Alexia?

Ada picked Amanda up and prepared to leave with her. If Alexia wasn't around, she could possibly escape with her daughter, and then they and Leon could go into hiding somewhere Wesker and Alexia would never find them. Leon would make sure Amanda grew up well.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Slink?" Alexia asked. She was standing in the doorway, holding a glass of wine. She was in a foul mood. Millicent seemed incapable of getting the twins to sleep. That meant Alexia had to help, even though she had told her stupid associate to do it herself. She only did it because she didn't want to punish her daughters for Millicent's actions. Allison and Alexandra were snoozing away happily in their crib on the other side of the room, Xandra's thumb in her mouth.

"Alexia, Amanda is my daughter. I really don't want you to influence her," Ada said.

Alexia swirled the wine in her glass. "You do not have much of a choice Adriana. The only reason you are alive now is because Milly and I just spent two hours getting my daughters to sleep." She raised her elegant eyebrows slightly. "I would love to kill you right now, but I really do not want your tortured screams to wake them up. I am not tired or weakened, so I could do it easily if I wished it. It is a pity Allison and Alexandra are such light sleepers. They get that from their pathetic father, I am afraid," she said.

Ada held Amanda tightly, knowing Alexia wouldn't attack the child. "Don't call me Adriana, and don't call me Slink. I know what that means, and Amanda here has Chinese blood in her too, so you're insulting her as well as me," she said. Amanda opened her eyes. They weren't blue anymore, unfortunately. They were blood-red, and still very catlike.

"I like your daughter...Adriana. I would never hurt her. She has my virus," Alexia said. She took a sip of her wine and sat down on her bed. She had moved Amanda's crib into her own room to better guard the child. "But, I would rather like to have my own children with Wesker. Do you think he would abandon his plans for Amanda if someone bore him a male heir? I require a son to preserve the Ashford line."

"Didn't you hear me? I _know_ Adriana is my name, but I really can't handle hearing it out of you. My mother would never call me Ada. It was always Adriana, and whenever uses the name, it reminds me of her. It sounds sickening coming from your mouth, Alexia," Ada said.

"Put Amanda down and leave now, Adriana. Wesker would be cross if he knew that you are here, handling his child. You left him. He might just kill you, and I really do not want to spend another two hours getting my beautiful children back to sleep," Alexia said.

Ada didn't let go of her daughter. She didn't trust Alexia not to attack her the instant Amanda was safely back in her crib, no matter what the British woman said.

Millicent stirred. Alexia jumped up, and surprised Ada when she tried to keep her assistant down, she motioned for Ada to leave and Ada nodded bemusedly. She put Amanda back down. She knew if she had taken Amanda, things would be very bad for all of them. Alexia was protecting her from being seen by Milly, apparently.

"Alexia, get off me, unless you're intending on finishing what you start...if you know what I mean!" Milly groaned. She patted the floor around her head in an effort to find her glasses. When she found them, she said, "Hey, are those my…? they are! You broke my glasses! That's just _wonderful_, Alexia! You broke my glasses, and now I can't see! I don't know where Albert hid the rest of my disposable contacts!"

Alexia kept Milly pinned. "That is right, Millicent. Twits get their glasses snapped!" she growled. Ada had left, but Alexia was still amusing herself torturing the other Brit.

Amanda started crying, and Alexia released Milly. Milly got up and walked off, both halves of her glasses in hand. She'd have to fix them before she was sent on her daily errands. Sending her on errands was the only way to keep her and Alfred out of trouble. When they were together things tended to go wrong, and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere with Milly unless he was in one of his disguises (which Alexia still hated).

Alexia picked up Amanda and left the room with her, since her crying would probably wake up the twins. Millicent followed, even though she knew Alexia wouldn't want the teenager to watch her feed Amanda. She tried to soothe the baby. "Do not cry, Mandy, I am here for you. Millicent, go away!" Alexia said. Milly didn't stop following. Alexia started running.

"I learned something really interesting at the park, so please stop being mad at me! I'll tell Wesker when I get a chance, but you have to know!" Milly called, running after Alexia.

"What is it, Avalon? This had better be good," Alexia said.

"Well, I ran into Chris and Jill at the park today. They don't know who I am nor did they notice that Allison and Alexandra resemble you quite a bit. They have no clue that I'm your partner…" Milly began.

"You are _not_ my partner," Alexia said.

Milly waved away Alexia's protests. "Well, anyway, Chris and Jill have a baby. She's Amanda's age. How could we not have known they had a child?"

Alexia was so stunned she almost dropped Amanda. She tried not to show too much surprise, since that was something for a lesser being like Milly to do She wanted to run and wake up Wesker and tell him, but instead she just smirked. "I do not know how we did not find out before! Wesker will be most pleased that you found this out! You simply must tell him as soon as possible! Now I will not kill you tomorrow like I planned, when I found out about the Coca-Soda. You are forgiven for all your poor behaviour for the past week," she said.

"Thank you Lady Alexia. You are most kind," Milly said, bowing.

"We will speak more about this when Wesker wakes up. Perhaps you have a use after all, you little twit," Alexia said.


	20. Chapter 20

Here and Now

Chapter 20

One year later…

Jenny resembled Jill, despite the fact that she had brilliant red hair. She had Jill's blue eyes, and her features were very much like her mother's. She was fairly sharp for a toddler.

A lot had happened in a year. Ada and Leon had gotten married. They had a baby son now, just like Ada had wanted. His name was Adam. Claire had found a lead on Sherry Birkin's whereabouts, and was trying to find a way to get her out of Wesker's clutches.

Rebecca had managed to get her medical license back, and was doing well. She had seemed to calm down a lot. She wasn't crazy anymore, but Chris and Jill still didn't trust her with Jenny.

Chris and Jill were happy together, and Jennica was beautiful. Claire would come by rather often, and Jenny adored her. Jenny also loved the dogs. Leon and Ada took one of Anya's puppies, and the rest went to other good homes, except for one. That one was Svetlana, and she belonged to Jenny.

Chris kept talking to Ada in secret, and tried to make sure Wesker hadn't planned anything untoward, but it wasn't working anymore. Since Alexia had tightened security and made sure Amanda was always watched, Ada couldn't get in to see her daughter anymore.

"Look, Chris, all I've heard recently is that Wesker found a glass ant on his desk last week. I think Alexia has a thing for him. Alexia has taken up glassblowing, I believe. It would explain all the bags of sand I saw in Alexia's room last time I visited Amanda. I can't see why Alexia would trust him at all. She knows exactly how he operates, and that he might just try to kill her eventually," Ada said.

"Alexia and Wesker both hate me. I'm _sure_ they're planning something. They have been for two years now, so it's got to be big!" Chris said. He was worried about Jenny being attacked by Wesker and Amanda.

"I'll have to sneak in when Alexia goes off to mate. Her stupid lesbian friend Millicent does the filing now. Apparently she's a fine replacement for Ellie, so she's looking up potential mates for Alexia. All the files I found involved Alexia trying to find a mate and have another child, but there was nothing about Amanda or you guys," Ada said.

Chris frowned mightily. "What did you say her friend's name was?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard right.

"Millicent. Her full name is Millicent Avalon. She's got this awful Cockney accent and she's in love with Alexia. Wesker hates her," Ada said.

"I knew it!" Chris exclaimed. He smacked his fist into his open palm. "I knew that stupid girl was nothing but trouble! We met her at the park once. She had these blonde children with her too. I imagine those were Alexia's daughters, which explains the eyes on the one kid. Jilly Bean thought Milly was innocent, but the dogs knew she was no good. Anya and Sasha both didn't like Milly from the start!"

Ada decided it was time to change the subject. "How is Jill? I haven't seen her in a while," she asked.

"She wants to have another child, since Jenny is so wonderful. Personally, I think it's a great idea. Maybe we'll have a son this time," Chris replied.

Ada grinned. "I'll have to let you two babysit Adam one of these days, and then still see if you want a boy. He's only a few months old and he's already a handful. He's very different from his half-sister. When I was pregnant with my son…it was so different from when Ellie was carrying Amanda, or Jill with Jenny. I haven't spent much time with Amanda, but I know how unique both my children are," she said.

"They can't be that different at that age," Chris said, "Amanda is a BOW, so she'd automatically be different than a normal human child. I think human girls would be similar to boys when they're infants."

Ada decided Chris would have to find out for himself. "I have to leave now. I don't want Leon to get too worried, and he _will_ if I don't get home soon. Tell Jill I said hi," she said, and left.

-=-=-=-=-

Later on, Jill didn't want to talk much. Jenny had a cold and Jill had her hands full until the toddler went down for a nap. She would talk to Chris when she had the time and energy.

"Chris, can you make some soup for her? I've given her some medicine, but that's all I can think of doing. She should be fine. It's not like she has the T-virus after all, just a common cold," Jill said.

"Jill, remember Milly? Ada said she's Alexia's lackey and that those kids were Alexia's daughters," Chris said.

Jill stared at Chris. "That was...over a year ago!" She ran her fingers down his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was obvious that Milly was the furthest thing from Jill's mind at that moment. She nuzzled her husband's throat. "Enough about that. Please make the soup for our child, and maybe later you'll get your reward," she purred.

"Yes ma'am!" Chris exclaimed. He knew exactly what Jill intended as the reward and went to make Jenny some chicken soup, a slight skip in his step.


	21. Chapter 21

Here and Now

Chapter 21

1

It took a while for Chris and Jill to get Jenny to sleep. It was a good thing neither one of them was tired, because Jill still wanted to give Chris his reward.

"Jill, do you think tonight is the night?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded. "Maybe. I've been taking my temperature daily. We have these next few nights to try, and then we'll wait and see," she said.

"All right," Chris said.

Jill locked the door to their room, in case Jenny woke up and managed to get out of her crib again. That girl had figured out how to escape her crib, and sometimes she would wander the house at night. Jill didn't want her daughter to walk in on them making love. Jenny wouldn't understand it yet, but Jill still didn't want her to see it.

Jill toyed with the neckline of her nightie, and grinned invitingly at Chris. Jill was already having fun. It went a long way towards keeping her mind off of Jenny being sick. She hoped Jenny would sleep through the night; she generally did. If she didn't tonight, she'd wander the house aimlessly for hours while she and Chris were otherwise...occupied.

A momentary flush of doubt cascaded through her. "Chris, are you sure you want me to have another child right now? I mean, I know_ I _do...but if you don't, we can wait until you're ready," Jill said.

"Jill, I'd love another kid. Jenny is so adorable, and she'll be a good big sister. I have always wanted a son, so maybe..." He let his words trail off, a lingering question.

Jill nodded in agreement. That was all Chris needed to take the initiative. He drew Jill close and kissed her soundly. Jill responded in kind, as she always liked when Chris took matters into his own hands. Still kissing her, Chris lay Jill on the bed. Chris knew what Jill needed, and he knew she liked making out with him. He was more than happy to oblige.

The two of them had been sleeping together for several years, even before Jill had conceived Jenny, but they had always used protection until that night. They knew neither one of them had any diseases, and Jill didn't think she would get pregnant that one time...but one time, it seemed, was all they needed. The one time they wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, Chris managed to knock Jill up. And now...now that they knew how Jill's cycles ran--and now that they knew they were ready for another child--tonight was the best time to try as she was most fertile.

Chris took off his shirt and Jill ran her hands up and down his chest. They both had a lot of scars, but neither one cared much. The battle scars just added to the interest they both had in each other. They knew each other like nobody else did. This sudden knowledge made Jill's heart race, and gentle traces became more insistent, savage.

"_Easy_, Jillian!" Chris jumped under her rough embrace. "I guess it _has_ been a long time," Chris said continued, grinning. He knew how much Jill liked it when he used her full first name. "Ready?"

2

When Milly had told Wesker about Jenny, she never expected that Alfred and she would be charged to kidnap the child. Of course, she should've known she was going to be Wesker's lackey for a while. Since Alexia had taken Steve and left to find a mate, they monitored her to make sure she didn't run off with her son and never come back. Millicent thought it was funny how she kept Steve on a short leash,

Milly gazed at the child sleeping in her crib. "She's cute, isn't she?" Milly whispered. Alfred seemed uneasy, but maybe it was just because Alexia was in another country and didn't take him along.

"The only children I find cute are Alexia's daughters and...maybe...Amanda," Alfred said.

Millicent picked Jenny up. The child didn't wake up. Milly knew how to carry sleeping children, having dealt with three little girls on a regular basis.

Milly scowled. "Sheesh, Freddy, what is _wrong_ with you? I _know_ Alexia is off with Steve, and I know she didn't bother to even _ask_ you if you wanted to join her...but there is no need to be such a cunting arsehole with me! Lose the bloody attitude!" she snapped.

Alfred rounded on the diminutive assistant. "You want to know what my problem is? You, want nothing to do with me, because I know the way you are. You like girls," Alfred said.

"What does me liking girls have anything to do with _you_?" Milly asked, c as she carried Jenny outside. Alfred followed her.

"Never mind. It would never work. You want Alexia," Alfred said.

"Bloody hell, Ashford! Stop being vague," Milly said.

"I love you!"

Milly nearly dropped Jennica in her surprise. She laughed manaically. "Alfred, you are simply preposterous!" she said. "You're quite right. It would never work. I like women, and one day Alexia _will_ be mine. Savvy?" She tutted. "I'm sorry. You're my friend, but that's all you'll _ever_ be!"

Jennica's blue eyes snapped open. She noticed two things at once: one; for some reason, she was being carried, and two; it was not by her mother. She started to cry. Millicent was glad they had gotten outside to the getaway car. She managed to get Jenny into Amanda's car seat, but the kid wouldn't shut up.

"_Now_ look what you did, Millicent," Alfred scolded. She was sleeping so soundly too. Your cackling awakened the brat! Why won't you take me seriously? I wasn't kidding when I told you I love you. It was _not_ a joke! I really have fallen for you, so why can you not see it?"

Milly bristled. "Come on! We must get back to Wesker!" She peered at Alfred from behind her specs. "Do you think he will reward us well, when we present him the child?" Millicent asked, totally ignoring Alfred's last statement.

He sneered at Milly, before he turned his attention elsewhere. "I wonder when Alexia is coming back," Alfred muttered under his breath. Then he turned his head, and yelled at Jenny. "Shut _up_, you bloody brat!"

"Alfred, shut your gob! Yelling at her like that isn't going to make her any quieter!" Milly snapped, as she started the car. She didn't have a driver's license, but didn't stop her from jumping behind the wheel. She hoped there weren't too many people on the road at this hour. She knew she had to get Jenny to Wesker safely.

Alfred sat in the back with Jenny, and it was obvious he didn't like it very much. "Can you turn the radio up loud so don't have to listen to the brat?" Alfred asked. "She is driving me insane!"

"I _can_, but I'm not going to." She reached over her seat and pointed at a diaper bag. "Why don't you give her one of the bottles I nicked from Alexandra and Allison earlier? She's probably hungry!" She shook her head, flustered. "No wonder Alexia thinks you're so useless!"

Alfred folded his arms and stubbornly refused to move. His anger grew with each minute the little girl screeched in her jump-seat. Because he chose to ignore her, Millicent could feel her own anger rise in her throat like acid. If only he'd feed the child, maybe she'd quiet down!

"Alexandra and Allison are not half as bad as this, and they never were," Alfred complained. "They were quiet since the moment I pulled them out of Alexia," In fact, we thought Allison was unhealthy because she did not cry at first."

"The twins scream and yell all the time! They're _monsters_!" Millicent growled. She tried to pay attention to the road, and dealing with a whiny thirty-five year old and a screaming toddler didn't make that very easy.

"Alexia thinks she is starting to get old. That is why she thinks she needs to have another child right away. I just wish she had taken _me_ along with her," said Alfred, sighing melodramatically. "I do not understand why she took Steven along with her and not me. I miss her so much."

Milly tried to pass a slow-moving truck, with very little success. "Feed the child please. She's distracting me, and I am losing my patience," she said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to kill us all, if you please."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alexia and Steve traveled far together. Alexia wore a cloak to appear inconspicuous. Steve didn't want to be with Alexia, but he couldn't _do_ anything to her. He had already tried to attack her on several occasions, and she had subdued him every time. Now, she had him on a choke chain. Steve carried all their supplies, since Alexia treated him like no more than a pack animal. She didn't care whether he had her virus or not.

Alexia taught Steve how to utilize some of his powers, but she did it for a price,—complete loyalty to her and her cause. He pretended to accept that, and as soon as he could control fire like she could, he tried to attack her again. She beat the hell out of him...again.

"Steven, we need to rest," Alexia announced after another day of wandering. She was bored. She wanted nothing more than to arrive at their destination. She expected to start her reproductive cycle within a matter of hours, but it would take another few days to get to her chosen mate. Thinking of that gave her an idea for a good way to pass time, and a predatory grin spread across her face.

"That's a good idea. You rest, and I'll stand guard," Steve said.

Alexia grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him to her. "Guess again," she said.

"Alexia, please…I thought you said I was your son and…you had better not do what I _think_ you're trying to do," Steve said, trying to break free. He didn't like what Alexia had planned. He knew that look, and what it meant. Alexia gave Wesker that look too many times since Steve had been with her, and he knew it meant one thing: lust.

Alexia shoved Steve to the ground and pinned him. The blonde woman nuzzled the younger BOW. Alexia would not stop until she was satisfied, and Steve had a sinking feeling Alexia was insatiable. The woman spent hours alone with Wesker back home.

"Alexia…you can't," Steve whimpered.

"I can...and I shall," Alexia purred. She got off Steve and tied his chain to a tree, so he couldn't escape easily. She removed her cloak, exposing her beautiful body to the redhead. Evidently, she decided to put her spare clothes away in her pack, as she was completely nude under the cloak. "And if you are a good boy, I might just let you off your leash for a while."

Steve liked that idea. "What qualifies as being a good boy?" he asked.

Alexia sat down next to Steve and brought her pretty face close to his. "Do exactly as I say, and you may take the chain off for two hours," she whispered in his ear.

"Alexia, why do you want this? You're supposed to be heading towards the home of a potential mate, so why do you want to sleep with _me_? Th-this isn't why you brought me instead of Alfred...is it?" Steve said.

This upset Alexia. "How dare you accuse me of that! I did not bring Alfred or Millicent because I have had quite enough of their behaviour to last me for a while. Besides, someone needed to make sure Wesker did nothing to my daughters! Alfred adores his nieces, and I do not trust Wesker alone with Allison and Alexandra," she said.

Steve pulled Alexia on top of him with ease. The T-Alexia in his system was what had revived him, but it also gave him quite a bit of strength. Alexia was still far more powerful, though. She had let Steve do it. If Alexia hadn't wanted Steve to touch her, she could've easily kept him from doing so.

Alexia laughed. "Brave boy. I do not know any other man who would do what you just did, besides maybe Mister Kitty," she said.

"Not even that prince you keep talking about?"

"You _are_ kidding, aren't you? He could not even get me on my back. I dominated. I always have to, do you _not_ realize that? It is part of me," Alexia said. Steve held the female BOW gently. He didn't particularly like her, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had to make sure Alexia was happy to ensure that he could get off the leash, (comma) and also so the blonde woman wouldn't shred him like she did to Allie and Xandra's father. And there was also the fact that the redhead was very aroused, and sex with Alexia would be the only way to calm down.

_Blast that woman_, Steve thought. _She knows what she's doing to me. I'm gonna lose control, and it's making her happy. Why does she have to be __so damned __evil? She'd be cute if she wasn't so awful._

Steve couldn't help himself. He cupped Alexia's breasts and squeezed, pleasing the woman. Steve was a virgin, but Alexia was going to fix that if it killed them both... and he already seemed to know what he was doing. Instinct, Alexia guessed. Steve was a man, and Alexia was a woman, and that was what it basically came down to.

Steve touched the hollow of Alexia's throat with his tongue, then drew it down to her cleavage. He took as much of Alexia's breast into his mouth as he could, considering Alexia was buxom.

Steve saw past Alexia's evil at this point. All he saw then was a woman. Alexia was one of only a few female BOWs. She wanted him to see past that, and it was working well. Alexia wanted Steve to look past all kinds of things, because she wanted to force him with Millicent and maybe Sherry Birkin if she could get Wesker to agree. Steve had to look past the fact that Milly was a lesbian who did whatever Alexia wanted, and that included sleeping with a male. Alexia wanted more lackeys with the T-Veronica virus, and she had found—through Amanda and the twins—that those born with it the virus were impressive. If Steve and Millicent were to mate, the resulting children would most likely carry the virus.

But with Sherry…there was a chance the children from that pairing would carry T-Veronica _and_ G-virus. Alexia despised William Birkin, but she was still interested in messing with his virus. She knew she could make it better.

Alexia purred and purred. Steve pleased her very much, and that made him happy, too. It meant he'd get his chain off later. He just wished he could have it removed now. The chain made it hard to move, and it hurt. Why did Alexia have to keep the choke chain on him? She was fast enough to catch him if he tried to escape, and she could sniff him out and find him again if he actually succeeded in running from her.

Alexia ran her fingers through Steve's flaming hair. It already felt good, and they had barely started. Steve suckled her breast, and Alexia found it incredibly erotic. It was already better than all the times she had slept with Antonio put together, and she had been with him for six months before she finally conceived her daughters.

At this point, Steve forgot how wrong it was to do what he was doing, which was Alexia's plan in the first place. The ginger's hands roamed the blonde woman's body, and Alexia already felt euphoric. The thirty-five-year-old woman would take the initiative, even though he wasn't—and would _never_ be—dominant. Alexia despised anyone who tried to dominate her, and that was why she wanted a specific mate. The man she chose this time was the type who would let a woman walk all over him,...which was a rarity. Alexia could put men in their places easily, provided the man wasn't a BOW like Wesker. Nobody mistreated Alexia Veronica Ashford, and got away with it!

"Steven, I am ready," Alexia said. Steve nodded, and tried to get Alexia off him. It wasn't easy with the chain. "Hey! What are you doing? I get to be on top!"

"No more foreplay?" Steve asked.

Alexia smirked. "You may touch me, but I still have to be on top," she said. She still kept Steve pinned.

"It's not easy," Steve said, grasping his chain and jingling it.

"I do not care. You are not taking that chain off until later."

Steve pressed two fingers into Alexia. It made the older woman want to scream. Steve grinned, enjoying how much Alexia liked it. He had much smaller hands than Wesker, and he was gentle. Alexia was incredibly warm, and Steve didn't want to take his fingers out.

"You're hot," Steve whispered as he moved his fingers in and out of the woman. Alexia sighed, he massaged her clit with his thumb. He caressed her within and without. "You like this, don't you?"

"Immensely," Alexia purred, as she ground her hips against Steve's hand. The movement forced his fingers deeper inside her. Her vaginal walls tightened around Steve's fingers, but he still slipped another digit into her.

"This is so wrong," Steve said.

"I do not believe it feels wrong," Alexia said.

"That's because you and I have a very different definitions of right and wrong, Alexia," Steve said.

"Everything I do is right. I am perfect," Alexia said. She grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of her. Then she moved, fast as lightning, and sat on his chest. "Now shut up and eat me."

Steve licked his fingers. (period) a It made him want to go down on Alexia even more. She had an interesting taste to her, but despite his raging desire Steve still didn't like the idea of performing cunnilingus on the woman.

Steve spread Alexia's folds and slid his tongue inside her. The woman had already been close when Steve fingered her, and the feeling of Steve's hot, wet tongue sent her over the edge and she came hard. Alexia sat panting for a while, her partner never once ceasing his ministrations.

"Three hours," Alexia gasped. Steve knew what that meant, and he was ecstatic. The blonde was never happy enough to be so kind, so it really surprised Steve that she had sweetened the deal, and gave him an extra hour off the chain.

Steve enjoyed tasting Alexia, but his erection drove him crazy. He wanted to do something about it in the worst way, but he couldn't. Alexia had to be the one to take him, and she wanted more of his attentions. Steve ground Alexia's clit with his fingers in frustration as he lapped at her, and the woman loved it.

"Steven, you may stop now. The way you are behaving, I might just let you have the chain off all day tomorrow," Alexia said. She got off of Steve and dug in her pack. She got out a condom and put it on her companion.

"Alexia…" Steve began.

"No. We need it. I am about to start my cycle, and I am absolutely not going to have your children. I am probably not receptive right at this moment, but I would much rather not chance it," Alexia said. She looked him up and down, considering. "You _are_ impressive though...not nearly as big as Wesker, but big enough to suit my needs."

Alexia surprised Steve further. She took the chain off him. "Sit up, Steven," she said suddenly, as she straddled his lap.

"Steven, I am ready to begin," Alexia said. Steve nodded, and pushed into her slowly. Alexia winced, but she didn't scream. She had gotten used to this, especially with Wesker, and Steve wasn't being rough.

They began.

XXXXXXXX

Wesker was pleased with Milly and Alfred's success. Jenny finally stopped crying when Millicent set her down in Amanda's crib. Amanda and Jenny had already begun playing. Wesker watched for a while, and got the shock of his life when Jenny accidentally scratched Amanda.

Amanda's blood started a tiny fire on the floor. Wesker managed to stamp it out before it spread, but he still didn't know how she did it. Allison and Alexandra could set fire to things, but they had pure strains of T-Veronica in their blood. Amanda was just T-virus infected.

"Millicent! Get in here!" Wesker yelled. He figured if anyone knew what Amanda was doing, it would be the woman who took care of Ellie before Amanda was born.

Millicent stuck her head in. "What is it, Albert? Is there something wrong with Jenny?" she asked.

"Milly, he sounds very upset," Alfred said from the adjoining room. "I just hope…"

"Shut your gob, Ashford!" Milly screamed. She entered the nursery, and looked at Jennica. "I don't see anythin' wrong with her."

"It's not _her_ that I'm worried about, Avalon! Would you know 'anythin' about why Amanda's blood would be flammable?" Wesker asked.

Millicent nodded, ashamed. "Alexia infected her with T-Veronica II. She developed it while Ellie was pregnant, and injected it. She wanted Amanda to be powerful, just like Allie and Xandra. She said I wasn't s'posed to tell you, because you were just gonna bitch about it. You were s'posed to see if for yourself, and I guess you did," she said, her head bowed.

"What? Damn that Alexia! Risking my heiress's life for one of her stupid experiments! When she comes back, it's _her_ life that'll be at risk! I I'll need to use my imagination to find an extra-special way to torture her!" Wesker raged.

"Wesker, you _can't _Millicent said. "Queen Alexia is ready to mate, and that means she's not coming back until she's pregnant. I would not want her to lose a child! I demand that you punish Alfred and I in her place!"

"I heard that! Don't volunteer me for _that_! I had no part in that experiment of my sister's," Alfred said from the other room. Alfred had really begun to bother Millicent, because of his refusal to help her in the slightest. She had to threaten him before he fed Jenny, and now this?

"Take a bullet for your sister, Alfred! Alexia is too important! Wesker, I am begging you. If you need to hurt someone, hurt us and spare Alexia your wrath. Go on, punish me," Millicent said.

"With pleasure!" Wesker yelled, and swatted Milly around the room. Amanda and Jenny both laughed at that, because they knew no better.


	23. Chapter 23

Here and Now

Chapter 23

It wasn't unusual to find Jenny's crib empty in the morning, since the girl had figured out how to escape and wander the house. Chris and Jill were so focused on each other the previous night, that they wouldn't have noticed whether Jenny had gotten outside to play with, say, Svetlana or something. She had done that once before.

After a thorough search of the house and the yard, however, the Redfields realized Jennica was gone. Anya barked madly to be let in. Chris had convinced Jill to keep all three huskies outside at night, and Anya wanted no part of it. She was used to staying in the house at night, since she was an indoor dog for the first two years of her life. "Jenny isn't playing with the dogs either. Anya would be too distracted by the baby to make much noise.

"Where could she be?" Jill said. She hugged Chris close, terrified by the disappearance of her daughter.

"Do you think she could've wandered off past the yard?" Chris wondered.

"I don't think she knows how to open the gate," Jill said.

"You don't think…?" Chris began.

Jill held up her hand, implying she didn't want to hear it. "Chris, if you think Wesker took her, you'd better think again. He doesn't even know about Jenny!"

"Oh, yes he _does_! Milly would've told him, I'm sure. Either she told him, or she told one of the Ashfords and _they_ told Wesker! I know it!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'll call everyone, to help us search. I don't think he would have taken Jenny until he was sure we knew he was still around. It's just not his style," Jill said.

XXXXXXX

Alexia woke up with Steve curled up against her. It had been a long night, and the two of them collapsed when they finished the act of sex. Alexia expected Steve to sleep for a little while longer. Last night's 'activities' took a lot out of him. He had never done it before, so he had no idea how tiring it could be. Alexia wanted to just let him sleep for a little while longer, just so he wasn't too tired to do her again later. After about a half hour, Alexia got very bored and woke Steve up so they could resume their journey. She wanted to call Wesker, and work on her little plan, to allow her to mate Steve and Sherry. She would use Millicent if she could not, but she really wanted to use Sherry.

XXXXXXXX

"Jenny, I can tell you're related to Claire. You look just like her," said Sherry fondly. Wesker continued to amuse himself by tormenting Alfred and Millicent at every turn, so Sherry had to watch Amanda, Jenny, and the twins. Despite being orphaned at a young age, Sherry was very good with children.

Sherry looked a lot like her mother, but many of her characteristics were clearly from William. She had William's eyes, for sure. Wesker wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Sherry, though. She was like his trophy. Alexia didn't like her, but as far as Wesker was concerned, that was too bad. Wesker had roughly the same feelings for Alexia's little lesbian lady-servant as Alexia did for Sherry.

Alfred approached Sherry, a deep gash across his face. Wesker had abused him worse than he had treated Millicent, and he was merciless with her. Wesker had Alfred whipped several times for no reason save to satisfy his own whims, which was where the gash had come from. His body had various other marks from the beating.

"I need to give Allison and Alexandra their vitamins," Alfred said.

"Sheesh, do you ever look like _hell,_ Mr. Alfred!" Sherry asked. "Did Uncle Wesker put you through a cheese grater?"

"You are lucky he considers you as too valuable to torture! He horse-whipped me because our dear Alexia blessed Amanda with T-Veronica!" Alfred snapped.

Sherry laughed, and with just a hint of meanness. She didn't like Alfred at all, and it amused her to see him suffer. "Why can't he wait until Miss Alexia comes back to torment her?" Sherry asked.

"In Albert's eyes, Alexia is just like _you_. Wesker sees her as nothing more than a brood-bitch to produce more BOWs, when she is worth so much more," Alfred said. "She will not return until she has successfully conceived a child, and Wesker will not hurt Alexia until she gives birth."

"What do you mean...Miss Alexia is like me?" Sherry said, concerned. Wesker had always been kind to her. He had never done anything to her. He had made a sexual comment to her once, but he had apologized later...and he never apologized to anyone! He wouldn't even let Sherry date because he was worried that someone would hurt her.

"How do you _not_ know Wesker's plans for you? As soon as you are old enough, he is going to mate you to someone. I do not know who, but it is quite possible he will want to do it himself. Believe me; he does want to use you to breed BOWs," Alfred said, "And by the way...you are almost of age, so do not say I did not warn you when Wesker forces himself on you."

"Uncle Wesker would never do that! Mr. Alfred, you're just saying that to make me upset! _Uncle Wesk_…!" Alfred clamped his hand over Sherry's mouth before the young woman could summon Wesker with her cries. in. He _knew_ what would happen if Wesker caught him pestering Sherry.

"Listen girl, I have had quite enough of Albert's torture for my sister's sake. I do not want him on my case about this, so just let me give my nieces their vitamins, and I will be on my way," Alfred said.

Sherry sank her teeth into his hand, and Alfred yelped."I still don't believe you about Uncle Wesker! He'd never use me like that, Mr. Alfred. Uncle Wesker loves me! He took care of me when my parents died, and he'd never hurt me. Nobody would hurt me, because Uncle Wesker would kill them!" Sherry said. Alfred gave the twins their vitamins, and decided to leave Sherry alone. She'd realize he was telling the truth when Wesker went through with his plans. In the meantime, Alfred had plans with Milly, provided Wesker wasn't dealing with her at the moment. He was trying to show Milly that he really loved her and she should give up on her interest in Alexia and women and be with him.

Sherry sat down with Jenny and gave her some juice. Allison and Alexandra sat down with her, one to either side of her. They loved her, too. She didn't like it when Alexandra gave her the same look she gave Chris, but Sherry had learned to deal with it long ago. She had been the twins' babysitter since they were tiny. She wouldn't mind having a child of her own, but it couldn't _possibly_ be anything like Alfred said, she was sure. Wesker will probably just take some of her DNA and use _that_, but he'd never use her like a broodmare...

...would he?


	24. Chapter 24

Here and Now

Chapter 24

During her journey, Alexia was not surprised to get a call from Milly. She knew it was a bad idea to give the teenager the means to contact her. Alexia had taken a cell phone for life-and-death emergencies. Wesker took that literally, but everything was an emergency with Milly. She had to stop what she was doing, find a place to rest, and yell at the stupid girl. She had planned on calling Wesker later, but she wanted to do it while she was resting. Things got very bad if things weren't done on her terms.

"What is your _problem? _I told you not to call unless it was an absolute emergency!" Alexia screeched into the phone. Steve chose that moment to be a pest as he tried, without much success, to strip Alexia of her clothes. "Stop it this instant, Steven! I am sorry, but I am not in the mood for this right now. You would not _believe_ who is bothering me now!"

Milly sounded like she was in tears. "Albert found out," she said.

"Found out _what_?"

"What do you think? Amanda's blood is flammable, and Albert found out she has T-Veronica II, so he's tortured Alfred and I nonstop!"

"You...do not sound well," Alexia said.

"That's 'cuz I'm _not_ well. It's not because Albert beat me. He has my permission. I told him to take his anger out on me when he threatened you. Alfred…last night he…he did something terrible to me," Milly said, sniffling. Her tears ticked Alexia off. Milly wasn't allowed to cry unless Alexia was the one _making_ her cry. Milly and she had reached that understanding long ago.

Alexia was only slightly concerned, as she didn't think Alfred was capable of anything too horrible. "What did my idiot brother do?" she asked.

"Alexia, he raped me!"

Alexia dropped the phone. Steve looked at her and scrambled to picked the phone up for her. He answered it, "Who is this?" he asked.

"M-Millicent," Milly answered.

"Milly! You sound awful," Steve said, concerned.

"Damn that Alfred…" Alexia growled. She clenched her fists. Steve had never seen her so angry.

"He told me he loved me!" Milly exclaimed.

"_Who_ told you he loved you?" Steve asked.

"Alfred!"

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. Sometimes I wish someone would tell me they loved me," Steve said, "like Sherry Birkin…she's really cute…"

"That's not the problem, Romeo," Milly said, "that's only what started it."

"Hang up on her!" Alexia snapped. She snatched the phone from Steve. "I have had quite enough. Do not fret. When I return I will have a long talk with Alfred about what he did, trust me. He is not going to get away with what he did. He knows he is not to treat women like objects. I will make whatever Wesker is doing to you and him seem like nothing! Tell Alfred that as soon as I return, every waking moment for him will become a swirling torrent of misery and pain!" Alexia hung up and sat there, arms crossed.

"What's this about Alfred?" Steve asked.

"Apparently, my brother has a death wish. He forced himself on Millicent! Now she is going to be a royal bitch for the rest of her life. She is my responsibility, you know, so I am the one who has to deal with even more of her unpleasantness now. She probably will not go near Alfred ever again. I just wish I would have known Alfred fancied Millicent, so I could have set him straight and prevented this. At least now I know my brother is not homosexual. But Milly...she may be beyond repair. I hoped I would be able to straighten her out eventually," Alexia said.

"I thought you hated Milly," Steve said.

"I do not _like_ her, but I do not believe anyone deserves what happened to her. Particularly not from Alfred," Alexia said.

"You practically raped _me," _ Steve said.

"No, I did not. You were quite willing...once I told you that you could have your chain off, if you behaved," Alexia said, "it is _very_ different."

XXXXXXXX

Chris and Jill had gathered their friends. Leon and Ada showed up at the house first, while Barry, Rebecca, and Carlos arrived soon after. Once she got wind of their plans, Claire of course offered her assistance. Chris and Jill packed Barry and Carlos into the back seat of their truck, while Leon and Ada followed them in Ada's cherry-red sports car. They left the house together to search for Jennica. Rebecca and Claire stayed behind at the house, just in case Jenny had hidden herself there somewhere.

While the women were in the house, Anya terrorized Rebecca. The big dog wanted the woman out of her house. If Jill wasn't around, it was Anya's house as far as the husky was concerned. Claire could barely keep the dog locked in Jenny's room. Chris was going to be furious when he saw what Anya did to the door.

She turned to Rebecca, and gave her a withering glance. "Rebecca, don't tie up the phone line! We need to keep it open, just in case Jill or Wesker calls with news. Hang up now, or I'm siccing the huskies on you!" Claire yelled.

Rebecca gave Claire a sour look. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry Billy. I have to get off now. _Someone's_ bitching about me tying up the line." She listened for a moment, then laughed. "I know. I'll get back to you later. Love you too," Rebecca finished. She hung the phone up, and glared at Claire. "There. Happy? I rarely get a chance to talk to my boyfriend. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You have a boyfriend?" Claire asked, amused.

Rebecca nodded and flipped the TV on. "Yeah, I've only told you a bazillion times. I wonder if Chris and Jill get any of what I call 'secret channels'," she said with a sly grin.

"You don't mean all the pornographic channels _you_ have, do you? If they do, I'm going to. make sure they know about them so they can block them. They don't want Jenny exposed to that kind of thing. Jill told me to tell her if I ever found anything like that. If you _do_ find any porn channels, it's probably because Chris ordered them a long time ago. He wouldn't tell Jill, because she'd just complain about it. My brother is just like that," Claire said.

"C'mon Claire, why don't you sit down so we can watch some TV? You need to relax...you'll live longer," said Rebecca, flipping through channels. She found a dirty channel and just about melted into the couch.

"Can't you behave for two minutes? What the heck is that you're watching?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea." She did a double-take at Claire. "Hey, don't give me that look. We've already established that Jenny isn't here...probably...and if we find out otherwise, I'll change the channel," Rebecca said. "Please don't tell Jill about this! I want to watch! Come watch with me! It's really hot! You don't need to be so serious all the time. Come on, have some fun! Be laid back, without a care in the world, just like me!"

Claire sat down to watch, and the program appalled her immediately. "What the hell is this? This isn't hot, it's really _gross! _Rebecca, how can you watch this?" she asked, sickened. Rebecca didn't answer, she just sat there with a huge grin across her face, and glazed-over eyes. "I should've known you'd like this stuff. It's as stupid as you. How are you still a virgin? This would give anyone with your mentality bad ideas!" Claire changed the channel and Rebecca pitched a fit.

"Hey! I was watching that! How is _this_ crud any better?" She motioned to the TV screen. "It's vampires! This is something Jill would like, but not me," Rebecca said, as she tried to get the remote back from Claire.

Claire held the remote out of Rebecca's reach. "Jill actually hates vampire movies. Chris and I took her to one once. She said the screenwriter got everything wrong, and wondered where the heck he got all his supposed 'facts' about vampires. She thinks all vampire movies are untrue, because she's so mentally ill she thinks _she's_ a vampire. I happen to like horror...when it isn't happening to me," Claire said.

"Only when it isn't happening to you," Rebecca echoed, as she snatched the remote. She flipped the station back to the porno movie again. "I need some popcorn."

"Forget it, Rebecca. I'm going to look around the house for Jenny again. You can watch your disgusting movie. This is the last time you're watching this stuff at this house ever, so don't get used to it. I'm going to tell Jill about it when she gets back, and she's gonna block the channel," Claire said, as she got up and left the room.

"Can you get me some popcorn or chips or Coca-soda while you're at it?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think so, Rebecca!" Claire called back, "Get your snacks yourself!"

_How can she _not_ think this is hot? Oh well, it's Claire's loss_, Rebecca thought while she watched the movie. _Oh, sweet! Becky, note to self: try some of these moves with Billy next time I see him. _


	25. Chapter 25

Here and Now

Chapter 25

Chris had begun to annoy Jill, because he wouldn't leave Ada alone. Since Ada once worked for Wesker, Chris was convinced the Eurasian woman had something to do with Jennica's disappearance.

Leon vehemently defended his wife, "Chris, Ada would never kidnap Jennica! She was with _me_ that night anyway!" he snapped.

"Leon, thank you...but I can speak for myself," Ada said.

"I know. Chris _still_ has no right to accuse you," said Leon. "We don't even know that Wesker is behind this at all. There are others who might want revenge against Chris and Jill."

Jill had enough. "Chris, just leave Ada alone. She wouldn't hurt our daughter. She has young children of her own," she said.

"Wesker had better not turn our Jennica into a monster," Chris said.

Jill nodded. "He won't, if he values his life." She turned to Ada. "Where does Wesker hide out?"

The Asian woman shrugged. "Different places. I'm lucky I have enhanced senses now, or I'd never find him," Ada said. "Wesker never had to move around so much. He's on the run because he knows we'll find him if he stays put. I imagine I can sniff him out if I try hard enough. It's how I've found Amanda. I'll see what I can do."

"Did I ever tell you those powers of yours _rock_?" Leon asked.

"Only every day," Ada replied with a grin.

Jill's cell phone rang. She had to answer, even if it was Rebecca calling out of loneliness. She picked up, hoping it was Claire saying she had found Jenny. "This is Jill Redfield. Who is this?" "It's Claire. I would've called sooner, but Rebecca tied up the line with her boyfriend three times today."

Jill's heart leapt. "Is Jenny there?" she asked excitedly.

"No, I couldn't find her, but I found something interesting. I searched her crib, looking for clues, and to avoid Rebecca—you won't believe what she's been doing all day besides babbling to this guy—and I found blonde hairs. Long ones. You don't think…?"

"Alexia?" Jill asked.

"Probably." Claire sighed. "This is bad. Alexia is far more likely to experiment on Jenny than Wesker is. We've got to find her!"

"Thanks, Claire. I'll tell everyone," Jill said, before she hung up. She turned to her friends and her husband. "Everyone, I have news! Claire said she found blonde hairs in Jennica's crib. She believes Alexia is behind this. Also...Rebecca has a boyfriend," Upon hearing the almost nonsensical aside, Chris cracked up.

Ada shook her head. "Alexia Ashford? Can't be," she said, "Alexia wouldn't be with Wesker right now. She's not even in the country. I managed to hack into some of her files recently. I couldn't believe how hard it was to get through Wesker's firewall. Last time I searched those files, I found out Alexia found a mate and took off with Steve to find him days ago. Knowing her, she will spend quite a while with him."

"Isn't my Ada amazing?" Leon said, smirking.

"Leon, how can you ask that? I still don't like her, and I don't think Jill likes her either. If we needed someone with a strong nose, I would've even preferred Anya, and everyone knows how I feel about that dog," Chris said. Jill swatted Chris.

"Don't speak for me!" Jill growled. "Ada hasn't done anything wrong since she married Leon. My mistrust toward her has been replaced with respect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexia wondered how Amanda was doing without her around. She hoped Wesker wouldn't do anything to his daughter because of her virus strain. Wesker didn't seem too happy, especially if he was beating on Milly and Alfred after finding out about Amanda. Alexia felt a bond with Amanda. It wasn't just because of the virus, or the fact that Alexia had nursed the girl for almost a year…it went deeper than that. Amanda wasn't natural like her two good friends Allison and Alexandra; she had been created, almost like Alexia and Alfred. Alexia had destroyed her own father for that, and she kind of hoped Amanda would be just as angry when she was old enough to understand. Oh yes. Alexia planned to tell her as soon as she could comprehend exactly what had happened. Alexia had a crush on Wesker, and she thoroughly enjoyed sleeping with him, but neither of those things would save him from Alexia's wrath!

Ellie Hennessey had said time and time again that she didn't want to be part of the project. Wesker gave her no choice, and for _that_ he had to pay. Alexia missed Ellie. She hated what Wesker had done to her. Alexia would have forced Millicent to carry Amanda, if Wesker had just asked. Ada probably would've aborted, if Wesker had used her. Wesker logically had to use another woman..._but why Ellie_? There were other women that worked for Wesker. It confused Alexia. Alexia hated in-vitro fertilization and artificial insemination, considering the means of her own birth. The only way she would ever have children would be through natural means, just as with Allison and Alexandra.

Alexia glanced over at Steve. The young man was drawing a cartoon of himself and Sherry Birkin holding hands. Alexia didn't know why she had let Steve bring art supplies, because all he'd draw would be things involving Sherry. Sure, Alexia wanted to mate Steve and Sherry, and it did help that he liked the young woman—but she didn't need to be the _only_ thing on his mind. Alexia liked Sherry less and less every time she saw her…or a drawing of her, at any rate.

Sherry was starting to look a lot like Annette. Alexia had always hated William, but she wasn't fond of Annette either. Annette and William had been together for a long time, and they had recently gotten married when Alexia froze herself. According to Wesker, Annette tried to have a bunch of children, even though she never could have more than one (thankfully, at least in Alexia's mind). Annette was a big supporter of in-vitro fertilization, but Alexia disapproved of that because she'd never do it herself. Alexia was glad she could have kids without having to resort to that. Alexia hated her own father for mixing his DNA with Veronica's in a similar fashion; she'd never do that to get her kids.

"Steven, are you ready to go? We are almost there, and I want to arrive at our destination before I come out of my reproductive cycle," said Alexia. "It will be another month or so before I can conceive again...and the sooner it happens, the sooner we can go home."

"Okay, I just need to finish this. I'm gonna colour it later, but I'm almost finished with the drawing," Steve said, quickly finishing what looked like a drawing of Alexia sprawled in the background with X's for eyes. He packed his cartoons and got ready to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherry felt sorry for Millicent. Nobody deserved what Alfred had done to her. She was a complete wreck, and Sherry couldn't help. She wasn't afraid of Alfred; she knew Wesker would kill him if he so much as looked at her funny. Nobody could touch Sherry and get away with it. Wesker sat and watched Alfred rape Milly, and he forced Sherry to watch too. It was the only reason she knew what had happened. Millicent would not talk about it with anyone since she had called Alexia, and she would even go so far as deny it ever happened. She told Sherry she was seeing things...that Alfred hadn't touched her.

"Milly, I know this was difficult for you, but you can't tell me it didn't happen. Uncle Wesker had me watch," Sherry said. "Please talk to me. I don't know how I can help, but I'm here if you want to talk."

Milly looked at her. "You _are_ right. It _did_ happen, and I know only one way—aside from neutering Alfred—to keep it from happening again. I'm going home to England. I will give up my desire for Alexia and tell my father I am no longer a lesbian. He will allow me to go home when he hears that I'm not interested in women. And it is the truth. In fact, I'm not homosexual, bisexual, or heterosexual; thanks to Alfred. Now, I'm anti-sexual!" she snapped.

"Mr. Alfred may be a disgusting bastard, but don't let one bad experience turn you against everyone forever," Sherry said "There is love out there for everyone, even you Milly...I know it!"

Milly's stare turned vicious. "Who taught you _that_ load of nonsense?" she roared. "You don't know what the bloody 'ell you're talking about, Birkin! You've never had anyone force themselves on you!"

"I do know about extremely traumatizing experiences, though. I was orphaned when I was twelve. Your father may not like you, but at least he's still alive," Sherry said.

"At least you had both parents for a long time! My mother is still alive as far as I know, but she left the family when I was only a small child. I don't know why, but my dad has told me a dozen times it wasn't my fault. I haven't seen my mother for thirteen years. I barely remember her," Millicent whispered. Alfred watched the two girls. He regretted what he did to Milly, but not _too_much. His only true regret was that Alexia would be very angry at him, and might hurt him. He didn't really want to force himself on the girl, but he couldn't control himself. He wished Milly had consented.

Yes, Milly was very attractive, but Sherry was as well. Alfred wasn't very interested in a lot of girls. He liked Milly because she was a lot like Alexia. but he could not deny Sherry was attractive. He had to forget about her, though. Wesker found what happened to Milly funny, but he'd never let that happen to Sherry. Wesker had plans for Sherry, and they didn't involve the last Ashford male. Milly glanced up suddenly, and spotted Alfred watching them.

"I see you over there, you bastard!" Milly screamed. "Get away from me! I never want to see you again!"

Alfred looked ashamed of himself. "I am sorry. I do not know what came over me," he said. Millicent pulled out a knife, and Alfred put his hands up in a defensive posture. "Wait…where did you get that? Do not cut me!"

"I won't cut you, unless you try to use me again! I got this especially for you, just in case if you wanted an encore performance of the other night. You would, too, since you had such a wonderful audience!" Milly said angrily. She swung the knife threateningly.

"Hey!" Sherry cried. She backed away from Milly, so she wouldn't accidentally be hit. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"


	26. Chapter 26

Here and Now

Chapter 26

Jill was not happy with the way Chris was treating Ada. The Eurasian had never done anything to harm either of them, and Jill had actually started trusting her. Chris had actually made a few racist comments towards Ada when he thought the woman couldn't hear him. Ada heard it all, and she was not pleased.

"I'm only half Chinese! I'm part white too!" Ada yelled when Chris had made some comments about Ada being a communist because she was Chinese.

"Part white? Are you a Russian too, ya commie?" Chris asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. He thought this was hilarious, even though nobody else did.

"Chris, knock it off. She's going to be the godmother to our next child," Jill said so only Chris would hear.

"What? I thought we agreed on Rebecca," Chris said.

Jill sighed. She knew that if it wasn't Ada they were arguing about, Chris would've never even have considered insisting on Rebecca, "No, we agreed to forget about Rebecca ever touching one of our children."

"Jilly Bean…you can't be serious about trusting Ada enough…you were the one who hated her before and didn't want to trust her, and now you think I'm being too hard on the chi…" Chris began.

Jill cut him off before he could finish saying the next word yet again, "I know what I'm doing. She has children, and she's good with Jenny. I think we should ask Leon and Ada to be godparents when we have another child…and that might not be too long from now."

Chris read between the lines."Jill…are you pregnant again?" he asked.

Jill blushed at the thought. "I don't know. I might be. It's still too early to tell," she said.

"That means yes, doesn't it?"

"Chris, it means I don't know!" Jill snapped, "I can't take the stupid test for another couple of days yet!"

Chris grinned. Jill was being moody, and that could mean a lot. "Do _you_ think you are?"

"Maybe. Just forget about it now. We'll worry about this once we've got Jenny back," Jill said. She truly did hope she was pregnant, but first she had to think about Jenny, She had no time to worry about her maybe-pregnancy yet.

Ada didn't understand it. Chris had been so nice to her lately. Was he just being a jerk to her, because he suspected she had something to do with Jennica's disappearance? She was pretty sure it was Wesker, even if she found no files regarding Jenny's kidnapping. "Chris… there was only one file on Jennica that I saw. I have no idea why Alexia left her computer, but I hacked it...and there was something mentioning Jenny. It was written in Milly's style. She has an interesting habit of writing all her reports in an amusing font. I think it's called 'Chiller'," she said.

"It could be worse. She could be writing everything in Wingdings!" Chris snapped.

"Chris, just leave me alone. I'm tired of hearing you accuse me of kidnapping Jenny. I would never let Wesker get his hands on your child! I'm still trying to get my own daughter out of his clutches!" Ada yelled. She wanted to smack Chris, but she was worried she'd seriously injure him, since she had those weird powers. That would just make matters worse.

"You thought you'd trade Jennica for Amanda, that's why you'd take her!" Chris said. Jill smacked him again. She was tired of this Ada-bashing already.

"Thank you!" Ada exclaimed.

Jill grinned, "Glad I could help," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherry approached Wesker, Amanda wriggling in her arms. Allison and Alexandra were driving her crazy because they wanted their mother, and Sherry was no substitute for Alexia for such a long period of time. She went to her beloved "Uncle Wesker" to escape the twins. Also, Sherry had no idea how to feed Amanda and only Wesker knew that.

Wesker was tired of all these kids. He hoped Alexia planned to send her children to some expensive British boarding school once they got old enough, so they could raise hell all they wanted and he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. At least they weren't his kids. The absolute last thing Wesker wanted was Alexia having his children. Allie and Xandra were a pair of monsters; Wesker could not imagine _that_ combined with his own personality. He knew a lot of aspects of his daughter's personality were from him. He would still sleep with Alexia for fun, but if she ever got pregnant to him he'd force her to abort. He had decided that long ago.

"Uncle Wesker, Amanda is being picky. I don't know what she wants to eat," Sherry said.

"She likes her steak rare," Wesker said, not looking up from what he was doing. He was trying to fix the font on all of Millicent's files. Milly had packed up and left for England, and Wesker was happy the girl was finally gone, but he needed someone to do his filing and Milly was the only one who could do it as well as Ellie had.

"You're feeding a one-year-old steak? She needs milk!" Sherry exclaimed in total shock.

"My Amanda is a wild carnivore. I'd like to give her raw meat, but you'd have a hissy fit about handling it because it's slimy, and then you'd have a conniption if you had to watch the carnage to make sure she ate it all. Sherry, if you think she needs milk that badly, you can go find a cow…or take that medicine I gave Alexia so you could nurse her yourself...even though she bites," Wesker said. "Actually, if you found a cow, Amanda would probably eat it. It's amazing how much that kid eats."

"Uncle Wesker…Mr. Alfred told me something disturbing the other day," Sherry said. She wanted to make sure she was safe like she thought she was.

"What else is new? That man is disgusting, and every word out of his mouth is disturbing. I can't believe what he did to Milly. I thought it was funny at first, but now I'm gonna have to beat the hell out of him twice as much now. Since he scared that damnable Millicent April Avalon away, somebody has to keep records. I wish Ellie was still alive at times like this, much as I hated Ada's cousin," Wesker growled. Milly had signed all the files using her full name, and Wesker was tired of looking at it.

"It was different. Uncle Wesker…do you just want me here to produce BOWs for your cause?"

Wesker slapped his forehead. Damn that Alfred, ruining more of his plans! Finally, Wesker spoke. "Do you have a problem with it? I thought you and Steve Burnside were interested in each other!"

"Steve? You want to breed me with Steve? I like Steve, but not like that! I want to date regular guys! I want to find my own boyfriend, maybe fall in love and get married!" Sherry complained.

"You are too valuable as a BOW, Sherry. I cannot allow you near regular humans," Wesker said. "They might find out the truth, and then we'd have to kill them. Your virus could quite easily be passed on, and only by being here and under constant care can we keep that under control."

"So it's true…you know, if you want BOWs that badly, knock Alexia up. I know you like her, and she says she has a high chance of producing multiple children. Her daughters are incredible. Allison generated gossamer wings the other day…I don't know why, but it was cool!" Sherry said.

"I would much rather not, and the T-Veronica is only part of the reason. I'm just glad I won't have a headache every morning anymore having to hear Millicent's yapping poodle or Ada's yowling Siamese, so I should be in a better mood until Alexia comes back. Consider yourself lucky," Wesker said, changing the subject to try and shut Sherry up.

"I liked the kitty, even if she was loud. The poodle was cute, but she didn't like me," Sherry said.

Allison ran in, "Uncle Albert! Xandra lit a mess of papers that said 'Top Secret' on fire, because she said it was fun!" she cried, "and it was fun but then the fire got bigger!"

"Allison, get out of here and play nice with your sister," Wesker said, giving the child a fire extinguisher. Allie just stared at it, not knowing how to use it.

"Oh, all right. I'll handle this," Sherry said, taking the fire extinguisher and leaving the room.

Allie didn't leave, she wanted to talk. She was sometimes very hard to understand, but she had the three-hundred IQ like her mother (that was why she could read already), and used words nobody would ever expect a toddler to understand. "Uncle Albert? Why did Mommy go away?" she asked.

"For some reason she likes you and Alexandra so much she wants more kids like you. This means more spoiled brats, and that's the last thing I want around here," Wesker said.

Allison got mad, "I am _not_ a spoiled brat!" she yelled. "Xandra is a brat, but I am not!"

Wesker snorted. "All the yelling I'm hearing right now is proving my point," he said. Alexia's daughters seemed too smart for their own good, and Wesker didn't like them at all.

Something had to be done. Was Amanda going to turn out like this just because her only friends were the Ashford twins?


End file.
